A Twist In Our Story
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Based after 3x05  The First Time  - What happens when Finn and Rachel get some life changing news? In nine months their lives will change forever. What will they do? How can Rachel get to New York now?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This story is based after 3x05 (The First Time) I started writing this story just before Asian F came out. So I just wanted to say that a few things in this story will be different to the actual show. These are the bigs changes in my fic..**

**1. The Diva Off with Mercedes and Rachel did happen but Mercedes never left New Directions.**

**2. Shelby is working with The Troubletones. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes are still in New Directions.**

**3. This thing with Quinn wanting Beth back and trying to make Shelby look like a bad mother won't happen in this Fic. In my fic Quinn just wants to see Beth and be in her life.**

**4. Also I didn't realize West Side Story would be in 3x05. In this fic it will happen a little later.**

**So let me know what you think and enjoy! :)**

x

Finn knew something wasn't right. That morning when he met up with Rachel at her locker he knew straight away that she was in a bad mood. He thought that during the day her mood might get better. He was wrong, all day Rachel stayed quiet and paid very little attention in class. Finn hoped Glee Club would make her feel a little better, but again he was wrong.

"What's going on with you, Rachel?" Finn finally asked as took Rachel's hand. "Your being very quiet today."

Rachel quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Finn was starting to get very worried about Rachel. She wasn't being herself and she had no interest in their Glee Club assignment. The other members of New Directions pointed out that they noticed something wrong with Rachel. It was obvious Rachel was hiding something.

"Rachel, if there's something wrong, you have to tell me so I can help." Finn told her.

"I'm just not feeling well." Rachel said as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Do you want me to me to bring you home?" Finn asked, Rachel shook her head. Finn didn't believe that Rachel wasn't feeling well. He decided to drop the subject for now because he knew Rachel wouldn't tell him.

"Okay guys, I have an announcement." Mr Schue said as he walked into the choir room. The group noticed Shelby walk in behind Mr Schue.

"What is she doing here?" Santana said.

"Guys, Ms Corcoran will be helping me with rehearsals for Sectionals." Ms Schue said.

The Glee Club started yelling.

"Mr Schue, incase you have forgotten. Ms Corcoran is working with another Glee Club as this school! She might just ruin our chance of making it to Nationals!" Rachel yelled as she sat up in her chair.

"Enough!" Mr Schue shouted. "Ms Corcoran is going to help us and that's final."

"Guys, I'm not here to ruin your chance at Nationals." Shelby told them. "This is only temporary. While Mr Schue is helping with your dancing, I'll be working with your singing."

"It's only for a little while to help us out." Mr Schue said. "We can trust Ms Corcoran."

Mr Schue knew the Glee Club believed him and that they were starting to be okay with the idea of Shelby helping them. Finn looked at Rachel and had a feeling that whatever was happening with her was going to get worse before it got better.

x

The next day when Mercedes was getting her books from her locker, the last thing she expected was Rachel to come over to her.

"Hi Mercedes." Rachel said quietly.

"What to you want, Rachel?" Mercedes snapped.

Rachel felt more nervous about talking to Mercedes, knowing that Mercedes didn't want to talk to her. Rachel took a deep breath before she continued talking. "Listen, I've given up the role of Maria. So if you want the part you should talk to Ms Pillsbury."

Rachel was just about to walk away when Mercedes spoke. "What? Are you serious?"

Rachel looked at Mercedes and nodded. Mercedes gave Rachel a confused look. "What the hell, Rachel? You wanted that part more then anything and now your just giving it up?"

Rachel nodded. "Since we were asked to share the part I just thought you might want it since I'm not in the musical anymore."

Mercedes was getting even more confused now. "I don't get it. Why are you just giving it up?"

"I can't say." Rachel said as she looked down. "Go talk to Ms Pillsbury, okay? I'm going to tell her after class that I'm not doing the show anymore."

Rachel paused before saying her next sentence. "And I'm quitting Glee Club too."

Rachel quickly tried to walk away but Mercedes grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Okay, now I know there's something seriously wrong here. Why are you quitting Glee?"

Rachel didn't say anything. She just looked away.

"Rachel, answer me." Mercedes said.

Rachel was trying so hard to hold back the tears. "I don't want to talk about it, Mercedes. I know you guys will be fine. You can get to Nationals without me."

"Rachel, please tell me what's going on." Mercedes said, now getting very worried about Rachel. "You love Glee. Why are you leaving? Just tell me."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't. Not now. Please tell everyone I'm sorry."

Rachel walked away before Mercedes had a chance to say anything else. Mercedes noticed that Rachel was not being herself before, now she was really worried.

x

"Hey guys." Shelby said with a smile as she walked into the choir room. "So, Mr Schue is working on choreography with Mike and Brittany. Now I'm going to work on singing with you guys. So I'm going to get ready here then we can warm up. Is everyone here?"

"Not everyone." Puck said as he looked around at the group. "Where's Rachel?"

"She just said she was tired. So she went home." Finn said.

"I find that hard to believe." Quinn said. "Rachel never misses Glee rehearsals."

"Finn, what's going on with Rachel?" Mercedes asked. "Today she told me she's not doing the musical anymore and she's quitting Glee."

"What?" Shelby asked, knowing how much Rachel wanted the lead in the show and how much she loved Glee. "Did she say why?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. She wouldn't say why."

"I overheard someone saying that she's not running for senior class president anymore." Kurt said. "Seriously, what's going on that she's acting like this?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Finn said. "I didn't know she was planning on quitting Glee or the show."

"When did all this start?" Shelby asked the group of students.

"It started yesterday morning." Finn said. "She was in a bad mood all day."

"And is she defiantly not coming back?" Shelby asked.

"I really don't think she will come back. She said we could go to Nationals without her." Mercedes said.

Finn was now getting worried about why his girlfriend was acting this way. "Look, I don't know why she's acting like this but I'll talk to her later."

Shelby nodded. "That would be great, Finn. We better get started."

Shelby was now starting to get worried. She only had a small few meetings with Rachel and didn't know much about her, but she knew something wasn't right. Shelby was worried that maybe she was the reason Rachel quit Glee. Maybe helping out in New Directions was too much for Rachel? Shelby needed to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 :) Enjoy!**_

x

"Thanks again for helping out with Glee Club rehearsals." Mr Schue said as he handed a cup of coffee to Shelby.

Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry that you lost your star singer."

"Shelby, it's not your fault Rachel quit." Mr Schue said as he sat down next to Shelby.

"Well it seems like it to me. You announce that I'm helping then the next day she quits."

"Shelby, stop blaming yourself. Rachel quit the musical too. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Mr Schue told her.

"I'm going to talk to her. I'm worried about her." Shelby said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Mr Schue nodded. "She was in my Spanish class this morning. She wasn't really paying attention."

"I don't know Rachel that well and I didn't have many meetings with her but I know this is not her." Shelby said. "I know she wouldn't just give up both Glee and West Side Story."

Just after Shelby said that, Coach Beiste came into the teachers lounge and walked over to them. "Do you two have any idea why Berry quit the musical?"

"We were actually just talking about that. Rachel quit Glee Club too." Mr Schue said.

Coach Beiste took a seat with them. "Why would she quit? She was doing great in rehearsals."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mr Schue said. "I don't understand why she's acting like this."

"Look, I know there's something wrong. When I see Rachel today I'm going to talk to her." Shelby said. "If she doesn't want to tell me then I'll try to talk her into telling someone else. I'm not letting Rachel keep this to herself."

Mr Schue nodded. "Then hopefully we can fix whatever is making Rachel act this way."

Shelby knew she was going to talk to Rachel by the end of the day. If Rachel wanted it or not, Shelby was going to help.

x

Later that day Finn was getting books out of his locker. He had just walked with Rachel to her History class. Just like the day before, he failed to find out why Rachel wasn't being herself. He was about to close his locker when he saw Shelby walk towards him. "Hello Finn" She said.

"Hi Ms Corcoran." Finn said back.

"Can I talk you you for a minute?" Shelby asked.

"Um I'm going to be late for class. Can it wait until later?" Finn said as he closed his locker.

"Oh don't worry I'll talk to your teacher. It won't take long." Shelby said and Finn nodded. He followed Shelby down the hallway and towards Mr Schue's office.

Shelby opened the door and stepped inside. "Mr Schue won't mind if we use his office."

Finn walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. Shelby closed the door and walked over to face Finn. "I wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"Oh well if this is anything about you trying to get to know her or.."

Shelby quickly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Oh no, that's between me and Rachel. I wouldn't talk to you about that behind Rachel's back. I wanted to know if you have any idea why she quit Glee."

"Oh." Finn said. "Well, she wouldn't answer her phone last night and she didn't say anything today. I don't know why she's acting this way."

"Did something happen that might have upset her?" Shelby asked. Finn shook his head.

"I keep asking her but she won't tell me what's wrong." Finn sighed. "I'm worried about her."

Shelby smiled a little, knowing how much Finn loved Rachel. "And she didn't say why she quit Glee?"

"No, she wouldn't answer when I asked."

Shelby sighed, not getting any closer to finding out what was going on with Rachel. "I'm going to talk to her later today. I know she might not tell me but I might be able to get her to tell you or someone else."

Finn nodded. "Sounds good. I don't want her keeping this to herself. Can I ask, why do you want to help her?"

"I don't know a lot about Rachel but I do care about her." Shelby said. "I know she loves Glee to much to randomly quit."

Finn nodded. "Thank you for wanting to help her."

"Well, I know she's lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Shelby said with a smile. "Alright, you better go to class. Sorry for making you late."

"Okay, Bye Ms Corcoran." Finn said before he walked out.

"Bye Finn." Shelby sat down at Mr Schue's desk. She started thinking about what she would say to Rachel.

x

The rest of the day went by very quickly. At 3:30pm Shelby stood at the door of the classroom she used for rehearsals with 'The Troubletones.' She waited for a few minutes before she saw Rachel walking down the crowded hallway.

"Rachel!" Shelby called. Rachel looked over at her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rachel nodded and followed Shelby into the classroom. Rachel stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard you quit New Directions." Shelby said as she closed the door and walked over to Rachel.

"I'm not joining your Glee Club!" Rachel snapped.

"No, I wasn't going to ask you that." Shelby said as she walked over to Rachel. "I wanted to ask you why you quit."

"That's none of your business." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't understand why you quit the musical and Glee. You love it so much." Shelby said.

"Look, It was my decision and I didn't want to quit. I had too!"

"Why did you have too?" Shelby asked. Rachel looked away and didn't answer. "Did you quit because of me helping with rehearsals?"

Rachel gave her a confused look. "What? No."

"Then why did you leave?" Shelby asked again. "Rachel you told me that New Directions were your family! Why did you just leave without any reason."

"I don't want to talk about why I had to leave." Rachel said quietly. "Why do you care?"

"Rachel, I know there's a lot going on between us but I care about you. I can see that whatever is going on is upsetting you." Shelby said. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me but talk to Finn."

"I can't." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"I just can't." Rachel said, starting to get annoyed. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet." Shelby crossed her arms. "I want to finish talking to you. Now why can't you tell Finn?"

"I just can't tell him!" Rachel yelled.

"Can you tell me?" Shelby asked.

"No!"

Rachel walked past Shelby and was about to leave when Shelby spoke. "It won't help keeping it to yourself, Rachel." Rachel stopped and looked back at Shelby. "I know it's upsetting you and you need to tell someone so they can help!"

Something inside Rachel snapped. She was annoyed with all the questions. What she did next shocked Shelby. "I'm pregnant, okay?" She shouted.

Shelby gave her a shocked look. Rachel burst into tears after realizing what she just said. Shelby watched as the younger girl sat down on the nearest chair and cried into her hands. Shelby didn't know what to say. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Rachel crying.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

"I took two pregnancy tests and they were both positive." Rachel said between her sobs. "I don't know what to do."

"Come here." Shelby said as she held out her arms to give Rachel a hug. Rachel stared at her for a moment. Finally she stood up and walked over to Shelby. Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel and let the small girl cry into her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay." Shelby whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3 :) It's a bit of a boring chapter :) Btw I just want to point out that this won't be a sad story. :) There will be happy moments! Enjoy!**_

x

Shelby opened the door of her apartment and walked in with Rachel following her inside. She closed the door and looked at Rachel, who was looking around the small apartment.

"Sit down." Shelby told her. Rachel nodded and Shelby watched as Rachel walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on the chair.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shelby asked.

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" Rachel said.

"Off course." Shelby got a glass from the kitchen cabinet and filled it with water. She looked at Rachel who was just sitting at the table looking down.

It took a few minutes for Rachel to calm down in the classroom. Shelby didn't want to leave Rachel after seeing her so upset. She found out Rachel had actually walked to school that day. Shelby asked Rachel if she wanted to go to her apartment to talk about it then she could drive Rachel home. Shelby was a bit surprised when Rachel said yes.

"Here you go." Shelby said as she placed the glass of water on the table.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Shelby went over to the other side of the small table and sat down. "So how far along are you?"

"About five weeks." Rachel said.

"When did you find out?" Shelby asked.

"Three days ago. I missed my period nearly two weeks ago. So I got a pregnancy test and it was positive. I was sure it was wrong. So the next day I got another one and that was positive too."

"So this is why you quit Glee Club and the musical?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "I couldn't see how I could play Maria with a baby bump. I quit Glee cause I don't want them knowing. I don't think I would be able to help them win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals if I'm pregnant."

"I'm the first person you told?" Shelby said. Rachel nodded.

"Shelby, what am I going to do?" Rachel said as she started crying again.

Shelby grabbed a box of tissues of the kitchen counter and handed them to Rachel. "First I'm going to tell you what your not going to do, your not quitting Glee Club and your not quitting West Side Story. Okay?"

"I already gave the part to Mercedes so I don't I can be in the show now." Rachel said as she wiped her tears.

"Okay, we'll work something out with the musical." Shelby said. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but your going into that choir room and your going to tell Mr Schue that your joining Glee Club again."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"This is your last year in school, Rachel. I want you to stay in Glee cause I know you love it." Shelby said. "Now, have you thought about telling Finn?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm scared to tell him."

Shelby watched as Rachel took a sip of her water. "Rachel, he's the father. He needs to know. He is going to be shocked but it's his child too."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "Rachel, don't worry. I won't say anything."

"I don't want Finn finding out from anyone else. I want to tell him." Rachel said.

"You have to tell him as soon as possible." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. "I know. I don't even know how to tell him."

"Pick a night when you can talk to him alone. Tell him what you just told me. Rachel, I talked to Finn today during school. I know he will be there for you. He really loves you." Shelby said.

Rachel gave Shelby a confused look. "You talked to Finn today?"

Shelby nodded. "I was worried about you so I just asked him if you were okay."

Shelby saw a very small smile appear on Rachel's face. "Well, thank you for caring."

"Like I said before, I do care about you. I'm going to help you through this." Shelby said.

Rachel gave Shelby another small smile. "Thank you."

"Do you know when your going to tell your dads?" Shelby asked.

"Oh god." Rachel said before she suddenly started sobbing.

Shelby started to get very worried. "Rachel, what is it?"

"My dads are going to kill me." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, their not going to kill you." Shelby said calmly.

"They think getting pregnant so young is irresponsible. They always told me that they didn't want me get pregnant before I graduate or until I got married. Their going to be furious with me." Rachel sobbed harder.

Shelby got up and pulled her chair over to the other side of the table so she could sit next to Rachel. She sat down on the chair and put her arm around Rachel. "I know your scared. You need to tell them, Rachel."

"I can't do this." Rachel said between sobs. "I can't."

"Yes you can! Rachel, look at me." Shelby said. Rachel looked at her. "Your going to be fine. I'm going to help you through this, okay?"

"What am I going to do when the baby arrives? What am I going to do about college? How can I go to New York now?" Rachel said as she continued to cry.

Shelby wiped away some of Rachel's tears with her thumb. "Right now I think we should focus on telling Finn and your dads. We're gonna do this one step at a time. I'll take you to the doctors appointments for the baby."

"What about you?" Rachel asked. "Your busy enough with work and looking after Beth."

"Don't worry, I want to help." Shelby said.

Rachel looked around the apartment and suddenly realized that Beth wasn't there. "Where is Beth?"

"My friend is babysitting her. I don't have to collect her for another hour."

"What should I do when the baby arrives? What if I can't take care of it?" Rachel asked.

"I think you should talk to Finn first and see what he thinks." Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand. "Everything is going to be okay, Rachel."

Shelby looked up at the clock on her wall to see it was just after five o'clock. She knew Rachel's dads would be wondering where she was.

"I think we should get you home before your dads start wondering where you are." Shelby said as she stood up.

Rachel nodded and also stood up. Shelby watched as Rachel picked the glass she gave her and put it in the kitchen sink.

Shelby was just about to open the door when Rachel spoke.

"Thank you, Shelby. For listening to me and helping. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Your welcome." Shelby said with a smile. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

Rachel nodded. "I do. Thank you."

Rachel's eyes were still red from crying. She looked exhausted.

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Shelby opened the door and herself and Rachel walked out. Shelby was happy that she helped Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so here's chapter 4 :) Thank you for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter! :)**_

x

That Saturday morning Rachel didn't want to do anything. She was exhausted. She had so many things on her mind and she was having trouble sleeping. Even though Shelby said she would help, Rachel still felt so stressed. That morning she stayed in bed for an extra hour. Normally Rachel wouldn't stay in bed all day. She decided to get up and take a shower. Once she got dressed and got her hair done she checked the time her phone to see it was almost midday. She knew her daddy was still at home.

Today was the day she was finally going to tell Finn that she was pregnant. She was terrified and the thought of Finn not taking the news well made her feel sick. She knew her dad was in work and her daddy would be going out soon. She didn't want to go to Finn's house until her daddy left.

Rachel got her laptop and set it down on her bed. She turned it on and while her laptop was loading, she went over to her shelve and took out her 'Hairspray' DVD. She put the disc into her laptop and lay down on the bed. She got one of her teddy bears and held it close to her chest as she walked the DVD.

A while later Rachel heard a knock on her bedroom door. Rachel looked up and saw her daddy, Leroy, walk in.

"Good morning." He said as he looked down at his watch and saw it was nearly one o'clock. "Or should I say, good evening."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "Hi daddy."

"You didn't eat breakfast. Are you okay?" Leroy asked as he sat down on Rachel's bed.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"What's going on with you, Rach?" Leroy asked with a worried look on his face. "Your not being yourself lately. Your dad noticed too."

"I guess I'm just stressed." Rachel said. She was happy that her dads didn't know about her quitting Glee or West Side Story.

"Why are you stressed?" Leroy said as he took Rachel's hand.

"It's just Sectionals coming up and rehearsals for the musical. I'll be fine." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Well, you know me and your dad can help if you need anything, right?"

"I know. Thank you daddy." Rachel said with a smile.

"So your dad is at work and I'm going shopping for a few things. What are you doing today?" Leroy said.

"I'm going over to Finn's house for the day." Rachel said back.

"Okay. Do you want me to get you anything?" Leroy asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No thanks."

Leroy leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I'll talk to you later honey." Leroy said as he walked out.

"Bye daddy." Rachel said.

Rachel continued watching her DVD until she heard the front door close and she knew her daddy was gone. She turned off her laptop and grabbed her phone. She took a deep breath as she dialed Finn's phone number. After a minute, Finn finally answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Finn." Rachel said quietly down the phone. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I come over?" Rachel asked, nervously. "I really need to talk to you."

"Rachel, you don't have to ask. Just come over." Finn told her.

"Thank you. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Rachel said before she hung up. She sighed before she got her bag and car keys and left the house.

x

"Hey Rach." Finn said after he opened the front door and saw his girlfriend there.

"Hey." Rachel said with a small smile as she walked in and looked around. "Are you home alone?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, Kurt went out with Blaine. Burt is at work and my mom is at her sisters house. They won't be home for a while."

"Can we talk upstairs?" Rachel asked. "It's really important."

Finn gave her a confused look and nodded. "Sure."

Rachel walked upstairs and into Finn's bedroom, Finn followed her. Finn went over and sat down on the bed while Rachel closed the bedroom door.

"Is this about why you quit Glee?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as she stood on front of Finn.

"So what's going on?" Finn said.

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek before she spoke. "I'm pregnant, Finn."

Finn just stared at her for a moment. Rachel could see Finn turn pale.

"Your pregnant? I'm the father?" Finn said.

Rachel nodded as more tears fell. "Off course your the father."

"Are you sure your pregnant?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "I took two pregnancy tests."

"Oh my god." Finn said as he stood up and walked around the room.

"H-how many weeks are you? When is the baby due?" Finn asked, he had a thousand things going through his mind.

"I'm about five weeks. The baby is due sometime in July. I haven't gone to a doctor yet so I don't know."

"Oh god! What are we going to do?" Finn said, starting to panic.

"Finn, you need to calm down." Rachel said.

"Who else knows?" Finn asked.

"Just Shelby. I don't want to Glee Club to find out. I haven't told my dads yet." Rachel said back.

"When are you going to tell your dads?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked down. "I don't know yet. Their going to be furious."

"Oh god my mom won't be happy." Finn said as he felt tears come to his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't be sorry."

Finn wiped away one of his tears before he hugged Rachel tightly.

"I'm scared." Rachel said.

"Me too." Finn said back. He let go of Rachel and looked into her eyes. "We're gonna do this together, okay? Everything will be fine."

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "What about college?"

"We'll figure something out. We can talk to Ms Pillsbury when your ready to tell everyone."

"Please don't tell Kurt." Rachel said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "No one from Glee can find out. I'm not ready for them to find out yet."

Finn put his arm around Rachel and they walked to the bed. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel as they lay down on the bed. "They won't find out. I promise."

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest. She could feel Finn rubbing circles on her back. She closed her eyes, for the first time in a long time she actually felt relaxed. They stayed that way for a while.

"Should we keep it?" Rachel asked.

Finn sighed and looked down at the small girl in his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What if I can't take good care of it?" Rachel asked as the worried feeling came back.

"Maybe we should tell our parents first then decide what we're going to do." Finn said.

"Sounds good." Rachel said back.

"So this is why you quit Glee, the musical, and the student president election?" Finn asked as he stroked Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't really thinking when I quit. I already gave the role to Mercedes. I'm going to talk to Mr Schue next week and ask him to let me join New Directions again."

"What about the election?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I'm going to do the election. Right now I just want to go back to Glee and work everything out with my dads about the baby." Rachel said.

"I'm going to help you with everything. I promise." Finn said.

Rachel smiled. She got up and kissed Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said back.

He put his arms around Rachel again. He was going to do everything he could for Rachel and their baby.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I just wanna say I know I've been updating a lot lately, but after chapter 7 there will have to be a wait for me to upload the other chapters. The reason is because I wrote these first 7 chapters in Septmeber/October. There only saved on my laptop and if anything happened and I lost them, I would not have the patience to re-write them all. So I'm trying to upload them all as soon as possible.**_

_**Also let me know what you think. ;) Enjoy!**_

x

The rest of the weekend Finn was still trying to accept the fact that in nine months he would be a dad. He didn't tell anyone. He spent the weekend thinking off what would happen when their child arrived. He was worried about how his mom would react. She was shocked when she found out Quinn was pregnant but then found out it wasn't Finn's child. How would she react when he told her this would happen again, only this time for real? Finn already came up with ideas to help. He planned on working more hours at Burt's Shop so he could save more money towards the baby. He was mostly worried about Rachel. He knew that Rachel wanted to wait until she was 25 to have children. He was worried about how she was handling things.

When he saw Rachel that morning he got even more worried. She was pale. She looked like she didn't sleep for days. She had her hair tied back and she was wearing a yellow dress.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Finn asked when Rachel walked over to him.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. One hour, maybe two hours."

"Rachel, you need to get some rest. Did you even eat breakfast this morning?" Finn said, getting even more worried about his girlfriend.

Rachel didn't look at Finn. She just looked down. "I felt like I would throw up if I ate anything."

Finn put his hand under Rachel's chin and made her look at him.

"You need to eat, Rachel. You need to take care of yourself and the baby." He whispered to her.

He took out an apple from his locker that he brought for lunch that day. He handed it to the small girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Are you sure your okay?" Finn asked. "I'm worried about you."

Rachel shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "No, I'm not okay. I can't do this anymore, Finn. I can't keep it to myself. I'm telling my dads tonight."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure your ready to tell them?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure. I need to tell them."

"You want me to be with you when you tell them?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I need to do this alone."

"Okay but if you change your mind and you want me there, just call me and I'll be over straight away." Finn said before kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said as he closed his locker. "Now, eat your apple before class starts."

Rachel smiled and took a bit of her apple as she walked to class with Finn.

x

Later that day Rachel was walking to her locker by herself, she was feeling a bit better after her talk with Finn. The fact she wasn't sleeping much was starting to catch up with her. She found it very difficult to stop yawning in her last class. She continued walking down the hallway until she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Shelby standing at the door of the classroom. Rachel walked over to her. Shelby brought her into the empty classroom.

"Did you tell him?" Shelby asked as she closed the door.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Shelby went over to the table and pulled out a chair. She pulled out a second for Rachel. "How did he take it?"

"He was shocked but he took the news well." Rachel said as she sat down. "He said he was going to help me."

"Good." Shelby said with a smile. "I knew he would stand by you."

"I'm telling my dads tonight." Rachel said.

"Are you sure your ready?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "I can't keep it to myself anymore. I need to tell them."

"Okay. First thing in the morning come to me and tell me how it goes." Shelby said.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you for everything, Shelby."

"Your welcome, Rachel." Shelby said as she stood up. "I know telling your dads and boyfriend is one of the hardest things you'll have to do. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you." Rachel said again.

"Okay, you better get to class before your late." Shelby said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Shelby." Rachel said as she got up and left the classroom.

x

Rachel knew she would be nervous when she told her dads that she was pregnant, but she was terrified. Now she wasn't sure if she was ready. She was standing on the staircase, looking at her dads who were in the living-room. Her dad, Hiram, was reading the newspaper. While Leroy was watching TV. Rachel sighed as she slowly walked down the stairs. She had to do this now.

"Dad?" She said nervously as she walked into the room. "Daddy?"

"What's up, Princess?" Leroy asked.

"What do you think about teenage pregnancy?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the arm-chair near the window. She hoped maybe their answer wouldn't be so bad.

"Rachel, you know exactly how we feel about teenage pregnancy. It's irresponsible. I don't understand why anyone would get pregnant so young." Hiram said.

Rachel looked down. Trying to control her tears that were threatening to fall. She knew her dads were not going to like what they were about to hear.

Leroy noticed the tears rolling down Rachel's cheeks. "Baby, why are you crying?"

Hiram looked over at his daughter and started getting worried.

"I have something to tell you." Rachel said while she tried to stop crying. "I'm pregnant."

x

Shelby was in her apartment, sitting on the couch. She was gently rocked Beth back and forth to get her to go to sleep. She was sitting there for a few minutes, listening to the heavy rain hit the window. The little girl finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Shelby carefully got up and carried Beth to her crib. She gently lay Beth down in the crib, trying not to wake her. Just after Shelby got up she heard a knock on the door. She hoped Beth wouldn't wake up, but she stayed asleep. Shelby walked over to the door expecting Puck to be there, she opened the door and was shocked by who she saw there.

"Rachel?" Shelby said. Rachel was soaking wet from the rain. Shelby looked down to see two suitcases beside Rachel.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked.

"Off course, sweetie." Shelby said, she picked up Rachel's suitcases and carried them inside. Rachel followed her.

"I-I told them." Rachel said, her voice was shaking. "They kicked me out."

"Oh, Rachel." Shelby said as Rachel broke down. Shelby pulled her into a tight hug. She held Rachel for a few minutes and let her cry.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes." Shelby said as she let Rachel go. "Do you have pj's in your suitcase?"

Rachel nodded before she opened her suitcase and took out a pair of pink pj's with yellow stars on them.

"The bathroom is over there." Shelby said as she pointed to one of the doors. "Go take a shower to warm you up, then we can talk. Okay?"

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly as she walked to the bathroom.

While Rachel was in the shower. Shelby set up the baby monitors so she could hear Beth. She sat down on the couch and waited for Rachel. When Rachel came out Shelby sat her down on the couch and asked her what happened.

"M-my dad yelled at me for about ten minutes. My daddy wouldn't even look at me." Rachel said in between sobs. "Then my dad told me to pack my suitcases because he didn't want to look at me. I went upstairs and got my things when I came down he made me give him my house keys. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I came here."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I can't believe they did that!" Shelby said as she hugged Rachel and stroked her hair.

"I have no where to go." Rachel sobbed.

"Your staying with me, okay?" Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

"What about Beth?" Rachel asked.

"You let me worry about Beth." Shelby said. "I have a spare room here with a bed in it. I was planning on turning it into Beth's room. I haven't started decorating it yet. You can stay in there for a while."  
>"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, tears still falling from her eyes.<p>

"Yes, off course it's okay." Shelby said. "Your staying here now."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Shelby hugged Rachel tightly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Shelby stayed there for a while with Rachel and just held her. Rachel continued to cry into Shelby's shoulder. Shelby was not letting her daughter go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's Chapter 6 :) Let me know what you think. :)**_

x

It was Tuesday morning. Will was in the teachers lounge with Emma. He was drinking a cup of coffee while Emma was looking through her notebook. When Will saw Shelby walk in that morning we knew something wasn't right.

"Shelby, are you okay?" He asked. "You look exhausted."

"I think I only slept for an hour last night." Shelby said as she sat down to join them.

"Did Beth keep you awake last night?" Emma asked.

Shelby shook her head. "It wasn't Beth. I got up every half hour to check on Rachel."

Will gave Shelby a confused look. "Rachel stayed with you last night?"

"Actually she's living with me now." Shelby said as she thought back to the events the night before.

"What?" Will said, feeling even more confused.

Shelby sighed. Rachel told her the night before it was okay to tell Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury what happened if they promised to keep it a secret.

Shelby looked around to see that were alone in the room. She knew it was safe to tell them without anyone else hearing. "Rachel's pregnant."

The two other adults gasped.

"No way." Will said. "How far is she?"

"Nearly six weeks." Shelby replied. "She told her dads last night, they kicked her out. Rachel's heartbroken. You can't say anything to anyone! Rachel doesn't want anyone knowing."

"Oh god. I can't believe they kicked her out. She's only seventeen." Emma said.

"She's sixteen." Shelby said. "She turns seventeen in December."

"I can't believe it." Will said.

"She cried her eyes out for hours last night. I kept going into her room to make sure she was sleeping." Shelby said as she put her head on the table. "By the way, she won't be in any of your classes today. I didn't want her going to school today because she was so upset."

"So is this why she quit New Directions?" Will asked.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah. She said she wasn't really thinking when she quit. Will, she's going to talk to you soon about joining Glee again."

"What about West Side Story?" Emma asked.

"She's going to talk to Mercedes about it." Shelby said before yawning.

"I think you need some coffee." Will said with a small laugh as he got up and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Thank you." Shelby said.

"What is Rachel going to do?" Emma asked. "Is she keeping it or is she thinking about adoption?"

"She hasn't said anything yet so I don't know." Shelby said with a sigh. "I'm not going to bring it up now. I need to give her time after what happened last night."

"Does Finn know?" Will asked as he handed the cup of coffee to Shelby.

"Thank you." Shelby said before taking a sip of the coffee. "Finn knows about the pregnancy. He doesn't know what happened with Rachel's dads yet."

"Well, if you see Finn today tell him he can skip Glee practice to be with Rachel." Will said.

"Thank you, Will." Shelby said with a smile.

"No problem." Will said back. "I just hope Rachel is okay."

Shelby looked down. She hoped her daughter would be okay.

x

Later that morning when Shelby was walking to her classroom to prepare music for The Troubletones. She was trying to decide whether or not she should call Rachel. Rachel was probably still sleeping, so she might not answer. She started to write out a text to Rachel. She saw Finn run over to her with a worried look on his face.

"Ms Corcoran, do you know where Rachel is?" He asked. "I haven't seen her all day and she's not answering her phone."

That answered Shelby's question. Rachel was most likely still asleep.

"I was actually looking for you." Shelby said. "Something happened last night."

Finn was now even more worried. "Is she okay?"

"Come with me." Shelby said before she walked to her classroom. Finn followed her.

"So what's going on?" Finn asked as he watched Shelby close the classroom door.

"You know Rachel planned on telling her dads last night." Shelby said as she walked over to him.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I didn't call her last night cause I knew she was telling them."

"Her dads didn't take it well. They kicked her out." Shelby told him.

"Oh god." Finn said as he covered his mouth. "Where is she?"

"She didn't come to school today. Don't worry she's going to live with me." Shelby said.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked.

Shelby shook her head. "She cried her eyes out for hours last night."

"I have to see her." Finn said.

"Mr Schue said you could skip Glee today to be with her." Shelby said as she grabbed some paper and started writing on it. She then handed it to Finn. "That's my address. You can have some time alone with her. I have to get Beth after school and I have some work related stuff to take care off."

"Mr Schue knows?" Finn asked.

Shelby nodded. "Ms Pillsbury knows too. They won't tell anyone. Rachel said it was okay to tell them."

Finn nodded. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Your welcome." Shelby said. "Also, I know you want to see her but please wait until after school. No skipping classes."

"Don't worry, I won't skip any classes." Finn said before leaving.

Shelby smiled after Finn left. She could see how much Finn loved Rachel.

x

That evening Rachel was curled up on the couch, covered with a blanket. She lay there and waited for Shelby to come home. She hated being alone. She heard someone knock on the door but she just ignored it.

"Rachel! It's me! Open the door!"

She knew it was Finn straight away. She quickly took the blanket off her and went over to the door. She opened it and saw Finn standing there.

"Hey." He said. "You okay?"

Rachel shook her head as she started to cry again. "No."

"Hey, come here." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around the small girl. He closed the door and took Rachel over to the couch and they both sat down.

Rachel sobbed into his shoulder. "They just kicked me out, Finn! My dad couldn't even look at me."

Finn stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth to try and get her to calm down. "Everything will be okay, Rach."

"How? How will everything be okay?" Rachel sobbed harder. "This is not something that will change overnight. In nine months we're going to be parents. I don't know how I can take care of this baby."

Finn hugged Rachel tightly and rubbed circles in her back. "Your not doing this alone, Rachel. I'm here and I'm going to do everything I can."

"Don't leave me, Finn." Rachel said between sobs. "I can't do this without you."

"Hey, look at me." He said. Rachel looked up at him. Finn's heart broke when he looked into Rachel's sad eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Rachel said with more tears falling from her eyes.

Finn took Rachel's hand and held it. "I promise. I love you, Rachel. More than anything in this world."

Even though she was still crying, Rachel managed to smile a little. "I love you too."

Finn moved over with his arm still around Rachel. They both lay down on the couch. Finn got the blanket that was on the couch and pulled it over them.

"We still have to tell your mom." Rachel said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"We can tell her tomorrow after school." Finn said.

"Do you think she will be angry?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, Rach." Finn told her before kissing the top of her head. He was worried about telling his mom but he didn't want Rachel to know that.

"I'm scared." Rachel said. "What if she doesn't take the news well?"

"She won't kick me out, Rachel." Finn said as he rubbed circles on Rachel's back. "Don't be scared, okay?"

Rachel put her head on Finn's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for coming over."

Finn held her close. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

Rachel closed her eyes. Finn gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. They stayed that way until they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay here's Chapter 7. Sadly there's gonna be a wait until Chapter 8 comes out. I can't say when I'll be uploading it but hopefully soon. Enjoy!**_

x

"Okay guys, We have Sectionals in one week so we have a lot of work to do." Mr Schue said to the group.

"Can I just say you guys were amazing when I helped you with your singing." Shelby said with a smile. "Your going to do great."

"Are we really going to do this without Rachel?" Artie asked.

"Looks like we have no choice." Mr Schue said. "She hasn't come back yet."

"That's actually what I came here to talk about." They heard a voice say. They looked over at the door and were surprised to see Rachel standing there.

"I want to apologize to you all for leaving with no reason." Rachel said as she walked into the room and stood beside Mr Schue. "I quit because of a very personal reason. I promise it was nothing to do with any of you. I wasn't really thinking when I quit. I really miss it here and if it's okay with you guys, I would like to come back."

Mr Schue smiled. He knew the full reason why Rachel quit. "Welcome back, Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she sat down next to Finn.

"Okay. So I'm going to help Rachel catch up with everything she missed out on. Then we can start rehearsing."

Rachel smiled again as she took Finn's hand. She wasn't gone for long, but it felt great to be back.

"So I guess you want to play Maria again." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Mercedes.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I want to be Maria. I also want us to share the part."

"I said that I didn't want it." Mercedes said.

"I know you do. Why would you audition if you didn't want it." Rachel said back. "Just do one night and one matinee."

"It's too late. I missed out on so much rehearsal. I won't be ready." Mercedes said.

"I'll help you." Rachel said. "I'll help you with the songs and the scenes. We can talk to Ms Pillsbury and see what she says. Okay?"

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. Thanks Rachel."

"Your welcome." Rachel said.

Rachel turned around and saw Shelby smile at her. Rachel smiled back and she felt Finn take her hand.

"I'm glad you came back." Finn said. Rachel smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

x

"I can't do this." Rachel said, feeling even more nervous.

Rachel and Finn were sitting inside Finn's car. They drove to Finn's house, getting ready to tell his mom the news. Now Rachel was terrified and didn't want to go in.

"Rachel, I'll talk to her. You don't have to say anything. I'll do all the talking." Finn said, trying to calm Rachel down. "We're doing this together, okay?"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the car door and got out. Finn also got out of the car and locked it. He took Rachel's hand and they walked into the house. Finn took his key out of his pocket. He opened the door and they both walked in.

"Mom!" He called as he closed the door.

"Hey guys." Carole said as she walked into the hallway.

"Where's Burt and Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Burt is at the shop and Kurt is out with Blaine. Why?" Carole said.

"Mom, me and Rachel have to talk to you about something." Finn said as he looked at Rachel.

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked, starting to get worried.

"Let's go into the living room." Finn said before they walked inside.

Carole sat down on the chair. While Finn and Rachel sat down on the couch across from Carole. Finn was still holding Rachel's hand since they got out of the car.

"Mom.." Finn said, feeling nervous about finishing the sentence. "Rachel's pregnant."

Carole gave them both a shocked look. "What? Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm six weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god.." Carole said as she looked down.

"Are you mad?" Finn asked, nervously.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked." Carole said as she looked at the two teenagers. "I thought you guys would have been more careful. Finn, you remember what it was like when you thought you were the father of Quinn's baby."

"I know.. I'm sorry, mom." Finn said.

"Do you have any idea what your going to do with the baby? Are you going to keep it or give it up for adoption?" Carole asked.

"We haven't really thought about it yet." Finn said.

Carole looked over at Rachel. "Rachel, do your parents know about this?"

Rachel nodded then looked up at Finn.

"Do you want me to tell her?" He asked. Rachel nodded again. Finn gently squeezed her hand before he spoke. "Rachel's dads didn't take the news well. They kicked her out."

Carole couldn't believe what Finn just told her. She quickly turned to Rachel. "Sweetheart, where are you staying?"

"She's staying with her mom." Finn said.

"You guys do know that taking care of a baby is a huge responsibility. It won't be easy." Carole said.

Finn nodded. "We know. I'm going to work extra hours and the money I make is going towards the baby."

"I'm glad your taking this so seriously, Finn." Carole said with a small smile. She then turned and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, how are you feeling about this?"

"I'm scared." Rachel told her honestly. "I'm scared about what will happen when the baby arrives."

Carole got up and kneeled down on front of Rachel and held her hand. "Rachel, if you ever need anything just tell me and I'll do my best to help. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and blinked back tears. "Thank you Carole."

Carole got up and stood on front of the two teenagers. "Listen, it's your decision on what you want to do with the baby. I just want you to know that it is hard work taking care of a child. If you decide to keep it, I will help you guys."

"Thank you mom." Finn said with a smile.

Carole gave him a small smile. "Okay, I'm gonna get started on dinner. I'll call you both when it's ready."

"Thank you, mom." Finn said. Carole left the room and Finn looked at Rachel. "That wasn't so bad."

Rachel sighed and put her head on Finn's shoulder. "I don't think I would be able handle it if she didn't take the news well."

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and looked into her eyes. "They know now."

"I'm so glad we told them." Rachel said as she closed her eyes.

Finn smiled down at his girlfriend. Telling their parents had to be the hardest part of all this. They got through it together.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay here's Chapter 8 :) Enjoy! :)**_

x

Rachel sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her blue dress before she put her hair into a side ponytail. She was feeling better after herself and Finn told their parents about the pregnancy. She felt like a small bit of the stress was taken away from her. She was hurt after her dads kicked her out, but she kept telling herself that she had to stay strong. She still found it hard to believe that she was pregnant. Now she was worried about the baby coming and how she would take care of it.

It felt strange living with Shelby. Her room was tiny. Very different to her old room. There wasn't even enough room to walk around. Rachel's suitcases and boxes were all over the room. She had gone back to her house while her dads were at work and got the rest of her things. She used the emergency key to get in, her dads wouldn't even know she was there. She missed her old bedroom. She was just happy now that she had a bed to sleep in. If Shelby wasn't there to help her this could have been a lot worse.

Shelby was doing so much for Rachel. Shelby moved Beth's crib into her room. Rachel wasn't eating much when she was with her dads due to the stress she was under. Shelby made sure that Rachel would eat breakfast and dinner everyday. Rachel would still get a few looks from Beth. Anyone could tell Beth had a connection with Quinn. Shelby got Rachel to do small things, like preparing bottles and meals for Beth. So Rachel could get an idea of what it would be like when her baby arrived.

It was Saturday morning. Rachel had planned on going to Finn's house for the day. She got her bag and her phone and got ready to leave. She walked out of her bedroom while putting her phone into her bag, not really paying attention to anything around her.

"Rachel?" She heard a voice say. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn. She was sitting on the couch with Beth on her lap.

"Quinn, What are you doing here?" Rachel said, starting to panic.

"I came to see Beth." Quinn said. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel quickly tried to think of something to say. Shelby was in the kitchen and could hear them talking. She quickly walked over to them.

"Rachel's dads had to go away for the weekend. Rachel didn't want to stay at home alone so she's staying with me." Shelby said with a smile as she put her arm around Rachel.

Quinn gave them a confused look. "Rachel, I thought you stayed at home alone while your dads were away before?"

"Yeah.. But a few weeks ago a group of people broke into my neighbors house. I wasn't really comfortable staying home alone after that happened." Rachel said, praying that Quinn would believe her.

Quinn still had a confused look on her face, she knew something was going on. "Oh I see."

Rachel just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She started walking towards the front door. "Well I better go. I don't want to keep Finn waiting. I'll see you in school, Quinn."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you in school."

"I'll walk you to your car." Shelby said as she followed Rachel. Shelby then turned to Quinn. "Quinn, will you be okay on your own with Beth? I'll only be gone for five minutes."

"Yeah, don't worry." Quinn said as she turned her attention back to Beth.

Shelby closed the apartment door and walked out with Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Shelby said as herself and Rachel walked out of the apartment block. "I should have warned you that Quinn was coming over."

Rachel opened the door and both girls walked outside. "You warned me last night, Shelby. It's my fault. I forgot she was coming over."

"Well, I should have reminded you this morning." Shelby said.

Rachel was now starting to panic. "She knows there's something wrong. She's going to find out."

"She won't find out!" Shelby told Rachel as they got to Rachel's car. "Don't worry."

"She's suspicious now." Rachel said as she unlocked her car door.

Shelby put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Listen to me, Rachel. If anyone asks why your staying with me just say your dads are out of town."

"What if anyone from Glee see my dads? They will know we're lying." Rachel blinked back tears.

"Okay, then we will just say their redecorating your bedroom or something." Shelby said calmly. "Next time, Quinn or Puck come over to see Beth, we will be more careful that they won't see you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"We'll talk more about this later." Shelby said before opening the car door. "Just go and have fun with Finn. Try not to worry about it."

Rachel nodded and got into her car. "Thank you, Shelby."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Shelby said before closing the car door. She watched Rachel drive away. She stayed there until Rachel's car was out of sight.

x

"Hey Rach." Finn said with a smile after opening the door and saw Rachel standing there.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Finn and hugged him tightly. "You won't believe what happened this morning."

"What happened?" Finn asked as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded and let go of Finn. "I'm fine. Let's talk upstairs."

Finn took Rachel's hand and they both went upstairs to Finn's bedroom. Rachel sat down on Finn's bed while Finn closed the bedroom door.

"So what happened?" Finn asked as he leaned against the drawer and looked at Rachel.

"Quinn saw me." Rachel said.

Finn gave her a confused look. "What do you mean Quinn saw you?"

"She saw me at Shelby's apartment. She came over to see Beth." Rachel said.

"No way." Finn said before going over and sitting beside Rachel. "What did she say? Did she find out?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Shelby told her that I'm staying there while my dads are away for the weekend."

"She believed you?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. We have to be careful, Finn. We can't let Quinn or the Glee Club getting suspicious."

Finn sighed and wrapped his arm around Rachel. "Rach, their going to find out sometime."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I don't want them to know yet. I want to tell them when we're both ready. I guess I'm just scared of their reaction."

"Don't be scared." Finn said as he held Rachel's hand. "I'm going to be there with you through all of this."

Rachel smiled before she kissed Finn. "I love you."

"I love you more." Finn said as they both lay down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so here's chapter 9 :)**_

_**Also I just wanna say I was going through my notes for this story. I said in Chapter 1 that West Side Story would be happening later in this fic. Well it won't be happening for a long while. I have something planned for the West Side Story Chapter and I think you might like it. ;) Just so you know West Side Story won't happen for a time in this fic. :)**_

_**Also I wanna give a huge shout-out to my Twitter friend, Sabby_22, who helped me with a few things happening later in the fic. Thank you honey!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

x

Finn checked his watch as he walked to Shelby's apartment. It was nearly midday on Sunday. He planned on spending the day with Rachel. Even though Rachel had told him she was fine, Finn was still worried about her. When he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her. He remembered how upset Quinn was when her parents kicked her out. Rachel didn't handle it like Quinn did. Rachel was a lot worse. Everytime someone mentioned her dads, Rachel would try her best to fight back tears. Finn hated seeing her like that.

Finn knocked on Shelby's door and waited. Rachel knew he was coming over. The door opened and Finn saw Shelby standing there with Beth in her arms.

"Hey Finn." Shelby said with a smile. Beth gave Finn a look. If she could talk, she would probably ask who Finn was.

"Hi Ms Corcoran." Finn said.

Shelby rolled her eyes and laughed. "Finn, we're not in school. You can call me Shelby. Okay?"

Finn nodded and smiled. He walked in and Shelby closed the door. He looked around and wondered where Rachel was. He then saw her lying on the couch, asleep. Finn went over and sat down on the couch next to her. He started to feel a bit worried, Rachel never slept during the day.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked as she gently took Rachel's hand. "She doesn't normally sleep during the day."

Shelby nodded. She put Beth down on the floor so she could play with her toys. Shelby walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch. "She's fine. She fell asleep an hour ago while watching the TV. She didn't sleep well this week and she has been working so hard with the musical and Sectionals. So I thought it was a good idea to let her get some sleep."

"How is she doing?" Finn asked quietly, not wanting to wake Rachel up. "She keeps saying she's fine but I'm still worried about her. I can't stop worrying when I'm not with her."

Shelby smiled and started gently stroking Rachel hair. "She's okay. She still has her emotional moments when she thinks about what happened with her dads. She's doing better then before."

Finn sighed as he rubbed Rachel's hand with his thumb. Shelby looked at him and smiled. "Did Rachel tell you that she's learning how to play the piano at the moment?"

Finn shook his head. "No, she didn't tell me."

"I started teaching her about two days ago. I thought maybe she could practice to try to keep her mind off all the stress." Shelby said. Finn smiled and looked at his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Finn." Shelby said with a smile.

"Thank you for what?" Finn asked.

"I worked in Carmel High with Vocal Adrenaline for nearly five years. I have seen girls who got pregnant at Rachel's age. With loads of them their boyfriends never stayed and the girls were left alone." Shelby said with a sigh. "Thank you for being there for her and helping her through this. She's so lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you."

Finn smiled as he looked at Rachel. "I love her."

Shelby gently shook Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel. Wake up, sweetie."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Finn.

"Hey." She said as she sat up. "How long have you been here?"

"For a few minutes." Finn said as he watched Rachel yawn and rub her eyes. "Do you still want to go out today?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I want to go out. Just give me a minute to get ready."

Finn watched as Rachel got up and went into bedroom. Shelby looked as him and smiled.

"She was really excited about going out with you today." Shelby whispered to him before she turned her attention to Beth.

x

"I just have to get a few things upstairs." Finn shouted as he ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." Rachel shouted back.

She was standing in the middle of Finn's hallway. She looked into the living room and saw Kurt sitting on the couch, watching TV. She slowly walked in and sat down on the chair.

"Hi Kurt."

It hurt her a bit when Kurt ignored her. She missed him. She missed talking with him about their plans of going to New York. She missed practicing songs with him. She just wanted him to talk to her.

"Do you have your letters of recommendation ready for your NYADA Application?" Rachel asked, only to be ignored by Kurt again. "I miss you, Kurt. I miss having you as my friend."

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asked. "Why did you pull out of the race?"

"Pretty much the same reason why I quit Glee Club." Rachel said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Why did you quit Glee anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Very personal reasons." Rachel said. "I'm working on getting everything sorted at the moment."

Kurt stayed silent. Rachel knew he was back to ignoring her.

"You need the election to help get you into NYADA. I came back to the musical and Glee Club. I had a chance to go back to the election and I said no. I want to be your friend again. I want to go to New York with you."

"Really?" Kurt said as he finally looked at Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel looked down. She didn't know if she could go to New York now. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Rachel and he knew that she really was sorry.

"I forgive you." He said.

Rachel got up and sat next to him on the couch. "If you let me, I can help you with your campaign. Anything you need just tell me and I'll do it. I promise."

Kurt smiled at Rachel. "That would be great. Thank you."

"Can I hug you now?" Rachel asked as she held out her arms.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come here."

He pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Finn looked in from the hallway and smiled.

x

Rachel pulled her coat closer to keep herself warm. She was sitting on a blanket in the park with Finn. They were sitting by the lake. It was a cold autumn day. Not many people were actually in the park. Rachel had no idea they were going there until they arrived.

"Finn, why did you take me here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you said you like to come here when you have things on your mind. I thought maybe we could be alone here." Finn said.

"Well, I like coming here during the summer. It was a lovely thought. Thank you." Rachel kissed Finn then she lay down on the blanket. "It's actually very relaxing here."

Finn lay down on the blanket next to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. He put his hands over her stomach. "So are we keeping it?"

"I don't want to give it up for adoption." Rachel said as she looked at Finn.

"I guess that's because of you and your mom?" Finn asked.

"That's part of the reason." Rachel said. "I can't give this baby up for adoption and then go to New York. I can't. I spent years wondering what my mom was like. I don't want to put this baby through the same thing."

Finn nodded. "I understand."

"I'm just worried about money." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Well, I started working extra hours. So any money I get is going towards the baby." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes. "I could take some money from my college savings."

"No." Finn said as he let go Rachel and sat up. "No way."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she also sat up.

"Because that money is for you going to New York. It's not only for college, it's also going towards getting an apartment there." Finn said. "I know we have to work things out with the baby but I want you to have that money to get to New York."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a teary smile as before she kissed Finn. "We're using some of my college money if we have too. Okay?"

Finn nodded. "Okay."

Rachel kissed Finn again. "Your amazing."

Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small girl. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's Chapter 10 :) This was my first time ever writing a Chapter all about Sectionals. So I really hope you like it. :)**_

X

Rachel wiped the tears off her face using the back of her hand. She sat back against the bathroom stall and took deep breaths. She tried to calm herself down before going to find Shelby. She suddenly felt sick again. She got up just on time for her to throw up into the toilet.

At Sectionals last year, Rachel had all the drama with Finn and Santana. She was also upset about not getting her solo. She hoped Sectionals in her Senior Year would be better. On the bus home from Sectionals last year, Rachel wondered where she be next year and what Sectional's would be like. Back then, she never would have thought she would have Morning Sickness at the next Sectionals.

Rachel fell back against the stall door and put her hands over her stomach. Rachel never got sick. So the fact she had been throwing up made her feel even worse. She was ready to go onstage. She had her costume on. Her hair and make up was done. She knew her make up was ruined from the tears falling from her eyes. She heard the bathroom door open and heard someone walk in. She knew she would have to meet up with the group. She got up and opened the stall door. She walked out, only to see Quinn standing there doing her make up.

Quinn saw Rachel through the mirror. She noticed the tears and Rachel's red eyes straight away. She turned around to look at Rachel. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rachel nodded. She went over to the sink and started washing her hands. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Quinn watched as Rachel got a paper towel and dried her hands. "You sure?"

Rachel nodded again and leaned against the sink as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Did you throw up?" Quinn asked as she got a tissue out of her bag and handed it to Rachel. Rachel just nodded and wiped the tear away.

"Do you want me to get Mr Schue? Or Shelby?" Quinn asked.

Before Rachel even answer the bathroom door opened and the girls saw Shelby walk in.

"There you are. Mr Schue was looking for you both." Shelby said. Both girls stayed quiet. Shelby saw Rachel's red eyes and started to get worried. "What's going on?"

"Um, Rachel got sick a few minutes ago." Quinn said.

"Oh." Was all Shelby said as she walked over to Rachel. She knew it was morning sickness. This was a moment that Shelby was thankful she had years of acting lessons.

"I hope it's not that stomach bug that's been going around." Shelby said as she placed her hand on Rachel's forehead. She then turned around and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, could you please tell Mr Schue that Rachel will join you guys in a few minutes?"

"Sure." Quinn said before she got her things and left the bathroom.

Rachel looked over to make sure she was gone.

"She's even more suspicious now." Rachel said as she started to panic.

"She's not suspicious." Shelby said, trying to calm the younger girl down.

"She caught me for the second time." Rachel said.

"Rachel, she's not going to think your pregnant." Shelby said as she put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "You have to stop worrying. She won't find out. I promise. You believe me?"

Rachel nodded. "I believe you."

"Good." Shelby said with a smile. She reached into her bag and got out some make up. "Now we should fix your make up then you can go back to the group."

Rachel smiled as Shelby started helping her with her make up.

x

Rachel was glad that Sectionals was being held as McKinley this year. Shelby walked with her to the choir room, where New Directions were getting ready. Rachel loved how Shelby was there for her. She was now feeling more comfortable living with Shelby. She no longer asked if she could use the shower or if she could have something to eat or drink. Rachel was not getting strange looks from Beth anymore.

"Okay sweetie, I have to go and get The Troubletones ready." Shelby said as they arrived at the choir room. "Good luck today. Your going to do great."

"Thank you, Shelby." Rachel said as Shelby pulled her in for a quick hug.

Rachel walked into the choir room and suddenly all eyes were on her. New Directions were sitting together in the choir room. They were all in their costumes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mercedes asked. "Quinn said you were sick."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling a little better."

"Sit down." Mr Schue said as he pointed to a chair beside Finn.

"Are you sure your going to be okay to go onstage?" Tina asked.

Rachel nodded as she sat down. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

While everyone was talking Finn turned his attention to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Finn whispered to her. "Do you know what's making you sick?"

"Yeah, I know. I can't tell you now." Rachel whispered back.

She could see the worried look on Finn's face. Finn had been worrying a lot about Rachel lately. He worried about how she was when he wasn't around. He worried about the baby. Now he was worried because he didn't want his girlfriend sick. Finn knew that Rachel never got sick.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see a text message from Rachel. He looked at Rachel to see her holding her phone in her hands.

Finn opened the message and read it.

_'Please don't worry. It's just morning sickness. Nothing serious."_

"You sure your okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

x

New Directions were second to go onstage. They were after The Troubletones. Rachel and Tina both sang different parts of 'ABC.' The choreography for the three songs they did were pretty easy. By the end of the performance Rachel was exhausted. She felt like they did good with the performance.

When they walked offstage Mr Schue came over to congratulate them. Rachel suddenly felt sick again, Instead of joining the group she ran out of the auditorium. Finn was just about to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shelby there.

"You stay with the group. I'll go after her." Shelby said with a small smile before going after Rachel.

Shelby went into the bathroom to see that it was empty. She could hear Rachel throwing up in one of the stalls. Rachel didn't lock the stall door. Shelby went into the small stall and held Rachel's hair back. She gently rubbed Rachel's back.

When Rachel was done she walked out of the stall and leaned against the bathroom wall. "Shelby, I feel horrible. Is morning sickness meant to be this bad?"

Shelby walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. "Yes honey. I got bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with you."

Rachel put her head on Shelby's shoulder and sighed. "Just my luck to get morning sickness during Sectionals."

Shelby laughed and rubbed circles on Rachel's back. "Well, you were amazing out there."

Rachel looked up at Shelby and smiled. "Really?"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah. Now you better get back to the group before they come looking for you."

Rachel smiled as herself and Shelby went back to the groups.

x

"Look guys, It will be my fault if we don't make it to Regionals." Rachel said to the group as they waited to hear the results. "I'm so sorry."

"Rachel, stop it. You were amazing out there." Mercedes said as she put her arm around Rachel. "We're going to Regionals."

They groups were called onstage. Rachel held Finn's hand the whole time. New Directions stood on the left side of the stage. Shelby stood in the middle of the stage with The Troubletones. Aural Intensity were the third group who was at Sectionals this year.

Rachel put her head on Finn shoulder as she watched the announcer walked onstage.

"Thank you to all the groups who preformed here today. It wasn't an easy decision to decide who's going to Regionals." The announcer said into the microphone. "The group that came in third place is... Aural Intensity."

Rachel tightly held Finn's hand. She saw Kurt standing next her and she grabbed his hand. She looked over at Shelby who was standing on front of The Troubletones with Sugar.

"And the group who's going to Regionals is.. New Directions!"

They all started screaming after hearing their name being announced. Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. The rest of New Directions joined into a group hug.

After they went backstage Shelby came over to Rachel with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations."

"I'm sorry you didn't get through to Regionals." Rachel said.

Shelby smiled again before hugging Rachel. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile.

Shelby went back to The Troubletones while Rachel went back to New Directions. Rachel realized this would be her last ever time here at Sectionals with New Directions.

"Hey. We're all going out for dinner tonight to celebrate." Tina said as she went over to Rachel. "You coming?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Off course."

Rachel didn't want think about this being their last Sectionals together. She just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with her teammates.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's Chapter 11 :) Hope you guys like it. This was my favourite chapter to write :) Enjoy! :)**_

x

Rachel smiled and leaned against the piano as she watched Mercedes sing the last part of 'Tonight.' The two of them were in the choir room practicing. Since Sectionals was over, all focus was on West Side Story. After a long talk about it, they finally agreed that Mercedes would do two matinee's and one night show. Rachel would do the rest. The musical wasn't for another long time. Rachel wanted to help Mercedes catch up with rehearsals. Rachel was nervous about the show coming. She would nearly be halfway through her pregnancy when the show starts. She knew by then everyone would know about her pregnancy.

"How was that?" Mercedes asked after she finished the song.

"Amazing." Rachel said with a smile. "You won't have any problems catching up with rehearsals."

"Thanks Rachel." Mercedes said as she got a bottle of water out of her bag. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Mercedes walked over and sat down next to Rachel. "Why did you quit?"

Rachel sighed. "Personal reasons, Mercedes."

"Was it because of me or anyone else from Glee?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No. I promise it's nothing to do with you. You will find out what it is soon. I'm not ready to tell anyone now."

"Is it serious?" Mercedes asked, starting to get worried.

"No, it's not serious." Rachel said. She started thinking maybe telling Mercedes now wouldn't be a bad idea.

"You trust me, right?" Mercedes said. "You can tell me if you want."

Rachel was about to tell Mercedes. As she opened her mouth her nerves got the better of her. "I trust you, Mercedes. Thank you. I'm not ready to tell you now but I will when I'm ready. Okay?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you." Rachel looked up at the clock and realized she would be late for meeting up with Finn. "I'm sorry, Mercedes. I have to go. We'll rehearse again tomorrow?"

"Sure. Thank you so much for helping." Mercedes said before she pulled Rachel into a hug.

Mercedes let Rachel go. Rachel smiled as she got her bag and left.

x

Rachel sighed as she leaned back against the bed. She looked at Finn who was tightly holding her hand. Rachel still sometimes found it hard to believe she was pregnant. Even Finn found it hard to believe. For both of them it felt strange knowing that in nine months they would have a son or daughter. Now it felt even more real. The were at their first doctors appointment. The baby was due to arrive on the 2nd of July.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked as she looked at Finn.

"Off course. You know you can ask me anything." Finn said.

"Does this feel like a repeat of what happened with Quinn?" Rachel asked nervously.

Finn shook his head. "Not really. I really thought I was going to be a dad when Quinn was pregnant, until I found out it was Puck's baby. This time I know that this is real. I know you would never do that to me."

"I love you." Rachel said before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay Rachel, could you please pull up your shirt. Then we can get started." The young female nurse asked as she walked into the room. Rachel guessed the young nurse was in her late 20's. She had long dark hair that was tied back.

Rachel lifted her shirt over her stomach. The nurse started putting gel onto Rachel's stomach.

"So your eight weeks pregnant?" The nurse asked as she looked at Rachel's chart. Rachel nodded.

The nurse moved the wand around Rachel's stomach and looked at the screen. "You guys are really young. Do you know what we're going to do when the baby arrives?"

Finn looked at Rachel before answering. "We're going to keep it."

"Okay, you see that little thing there?" The nurse asked with a smile as she pointed to a very tiny figure on the screen. "That's your baby."

Rachel blinked back tears as she looked at the screen. "It's so tiny."

Finn looked at the screen in amazement. "Wow."

"Everything seems to be going okay." The nurse said. "Would you like me to print a picture for you?"

Rachel nodded and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. "Yes please."

The nurse typed in a few things on the machine. She then got a paper towel and gave it to Rachel to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"I'm gonna go and get the picture for you. I'll be back in a minute." The nurse said before leaving.

Rachel cleaned the gel off her stomach and got off the bed. She looked at Finn with a teary smile. "That's our baby."

Finn felt tears fall from his own eyes as he pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"I'm keeping it, Finn." Rachel said as she wiped her tears.

Finn nodded. "I promise I'm going to help."

The nurse came back and smiled at the couple. "Here's the pictures."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and looked at the picture of their baby.

x

Rachel spent her evening sitting on the couch, staring at the picture. She imagined what it would be like when she held the baby in her arms for the first time. She looked at the picture and wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"You've been staring at the picture for over an hour now." Shelby said with a laugh. She sat down next to Rachel on the couch. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Nervous. Excited." Rachel said. "I wonder if I'm going to have a daughter or a son."

Shelby smiled. "We'll find out in a few months."

"I'm defiantly keeping it." Rachel said. "I don't want to give it up for adoption."

Shelby nodded. "I knew you wouldn't want to give it up for adoption."

"My whole life I would dream of having a relationship with my mom. I don't want my baby to go through the same thing as me." Rachel said as she looked down.

"Everytime I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes I always thought about you and what you were doing. I always wondered what it would be like if I didn't give you up for adoption. I really don't want you to go through that." Shelby took Rachel's hand and held it. "I'm going to help you with this. Okay?"

"Thank you Shelby." Rachel said as she blinked back tears. "Seriously, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you to help me."

"You don't have to thank me, honey." Shelby said as she put her arm around Rachel. "I want to help you through this."

"I'm sorry about what I said that day in the choir room. About you ruining our chance of going to Nationals." Rachel said as she put her head on Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby rubbed circles onto Rachel's back. "Sweetie, you don't have to apologize. I understand."

"Can we please try and have a relationship?" Rachel asked. "I really need my mom."

"Sweetie, off course." Shelby said as she gently stroked Rachel's hair. "I'm sorry about what happened between us before. We're going to start over now, Okay?"

"Thank you." Rachel lifted her head off Shelby's shoulder and looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Shelby nodded. "Off course."

"Can I start calling you 'mom?'" Rachel asked nervously.

Shelby smiled. "Off course you can."

"Thank you." Rachel said before she hugged Shelby again.

They sat their for a while. Shelby held Rachel.

"Okay sweetie. It's late and you've had a long day. You should get some sleep." Shelby said before kissing Rachel's forehead.

Rachel yawned as she sat up. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shelby said as she watched Rachel walk to her room.

"Mom." Rachel said from the bedroom door. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Shelby said with a smile.

Rachel smiled as she walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and looked at the picture of her baby. She felt so happy right now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's Chapter 12 :)**_

_**I just wanna say thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. :) Love you guys!**_

x

"Good morning, Finn." Shelby said as she opened her apartment door. Shelby was holding Beth in her arms. She moved over and let Finn in.

Finn smiled as he walked into Shelby's apartment. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 9:30am. Finn would never get up this early on a Sunday morning. He wanted to make today special.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Finn asked with a smile.

"She's still asleep." Shelby said as she put Beth into her high chair. "You can go in and wake her if you want."

Finn smiled again. Rachel didn't know he was coming over. He wanted to surprise her.

He went into Rachel's room and closed the door behind him. He quietly walked over to her bed and kneeled down on the floor beside her. He watched her as she slept. She held her pink teddy bear close to her chest. He smiled, he remembered buying that teddy bear for her during summer vacation. He noticed the picture of their baby was in a pink frame on her bedside table. He gently stroked her hair and Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Finn?" She said.

"Morning, birthday girl." Finn said with a smile. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Not much different to being sixteen." Rachel said with a laugh. She sat up in her bed. Finn sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Well, I wanted to make your birthday special. Which reminds me." Finn said before putting a small rectangular box out of his pocket.

"Finn, I told you not to get me anything." Rachel said.

"I know but I wanted to." Finn said with a smile. He gently kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Open it."

Rachel pulled off the bright pink wrapping paper. She opened the box and saw a gold bracelet with gold star charms. "Finn, it's beautiful."

"I saw you looking at it when we were at the mall a few weeks ago. I thought it would be the perfect birthday present."

"Thank you, Finn. I love it." Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed Finn.

Finn took the box from Rachel and carefully took the bracelet out. "I wanted to make this your special day. I know these past few weeks have been really hard on you."

Rachel nodded. "To be honest, all I wanted for my birthday was you with me."

Finn took Rachel's wrist and put the bracelet around it. "Just think, for your 18th birthday we will have a son or daughter to celebrate with us."

"To be honest, I'm scared about next year." Rachel said quietly.

Finn sat back on the bed and put his arm around Rachel. "What are you scared off?"

"Well, I don't know where I'm going to be. If I'm going to New York or not. Or where your going to be. I don't want us to be apart." Rachel said.

"Rach, we both knew that being separated for college wouldn't be easy. It's harder now with our child on the way. When it's time for that to happen, we can work something out." Finn said before he placed his hand on Rachel's stomach. "We might have to be separated for a little while. I promise, for birthdays, Christmas or anything else. We'll be together. The three of us."

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Finn. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's head. "You better go and see your mom."

Rachel pulled the blanket's off her and got up. She held Finn's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie." Shelby said as she went over to Rachel and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you mom." Rachel said with a smile.

Shelby turned to Beth, who was sitting in her high chair. "Should we give Rachel her present now?"

"Mom, I told you that you didn't have to get me a present."

"I wanted to." Shelby said as she handed Rachel a small box with gold wrapping paper on it. "Happy birthday darling."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled as she took the wrapping paper off the box. She opened the box to see a BlackBerry phone. "Oh my god. Mom, you didn't have to."

"Well, you said your old phone wasn't working. Finn helped me pick it out." Shelby said.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she gave her mom a hug.

"Look at the back of the phone." Shelby told her.

Rachel took the phone out of the box and looked at the back. She laughed when she saw a gold star on the back of it. "I love it."

"I'm glad, sweetie. I'm going to get started with your birthday breakfast." Shelby said as she went into the kitchen.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and brought her over to the couch. "I'm gonna teach you how to work your new phone."

Rachel smiled as she sat down on the couch with Finn and put her head on his shoulder.

x

"Finn, tonight was amazing. Thank you." Rachel said as she walked into Finn's house and took off her coat.

Finn smiled, he wanted Rachel's birthday to be a 'stress free' day. He didn't want Rachel to be worried about the baby or upset over her dads. He wanted this day to be special for her. He took her to see a movie. Then took her for dinner at BreadStix. They went back to Finn's house to spend some time alone. Since it was a school night, Shelby wanted Rachel home by eleven.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and kissed her. "Best part about having the house to myself. Just me, you and our baby. No one else."

"This is perfect." Rachel said before she kissed Finn back. "I love you."

Finn took Rachel's hand and brought her into the living-room. "Okay birthday girl, What do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking maybe we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Funny Girl?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

Finn smiled as he got the DVD of the shelve. He set up the DVD player and went over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and pulled Rachel onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her close. Rachel cuddled into his chest.

Finn looked down at Rachel as she watched the movie. He still couldn't believe they were going to be parents. Rachel was so tiny, Finn smiled as he tried to imagine Rachel with a baby bump.

Rachel looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Best birthday ever."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's Chapter 13 :D We're now into 2012 in this story! I prob should have waited until New Years but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting. Enjoy! :) (Just incase I don't upload before the weekend, Happy Christmas!) :)**_

x

"I'm such an idiot." Rachel said as she took her campaign poster down from the wall. "I pulled out of the election nearly three months ago, I still didn't take the posters down."

Finn laughed as he took the poster from Rachel. "Rach, I think you had more important things to worry about."

Rachel sighed. "I know."

This was their second day back in school. They agreed over the Christmas Holidays to tell Burt the news. He took it well and promised not to tell Kurt. Rachel was trying to keep herself busy. She knew 2012 was going to be the craziest, most life changing year of her life. About seven months left until her baby came.

"You know, Rach. Maybe we should start telling people." Finn whispered to her.

"No!" Rachel said back. "I can't. I'm not ready."

"Rachel, their going to find out soon." Finn said.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm scared of everyone's reactions."

"Rach, whatever happens. Me and you are in this together. Don't be scared." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand. "It's gonna be okay."

Rachel smiled. "Just give me a while and we can tell them together."

Finn was about to kiss Rachel when they suddenly heard someone calling Rachel's name. They turned around to see Jacob Ben Israel running over to them with a microphone. Another student following him with a camera.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

"Rachel, can you tell us why you pulled out of the election?" Jacob said before pointing the microphone to Rachel.

"Personal reasons, Jacob." Rachel said back.

Jacob then turned to Finn. "Can you tell us anything?"

"No!" Finn snapped. "Rachel just said it was for personal reasons. If Rachel won't tell you, what makes you think I will?"

Jacob gave a hand signal to the student to tell him to turn off the camera. They both walked away.

"Thank you." Rachel said before kissing Finn's cheek.

"No problem." Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel. "He's the last person I want to find out."

Rachel nodded. "Now you know why I'm scared. It's gonna be all over his blog."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry. No one is gonna know until we decide."

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Finn. She then saw Kurt walk past them. She quickly ran after him. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to see Rachel behind him. "Hey Rachel."

"I printed those flyers you wanted. There in my locker." Rachel told him as they started walking out the hallway. Rachel realized she completely forgot about Finn. She turned around and shouted over to him. "I'll call you later!"

Finn just laughed as he finished taking down the posters.

"I need to get the rest of my posters down then I can help you with the flyers." Rachel said to him.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you didn't take them down when you pulled out of the election. You know, loads of people are wondering why you pulled out."

Rachel sighed. "I know. Jacob wanted to know for his blog."

"Why did you pull out? You can tell me." Kurt said.

Rachel sighed. "I want to tell you. It's personal and I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Your not in any danger, are you?" Kurt asked, starting to get worried.

Rachel laughed. "No, I'm not in danger."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, wanting to make sure his friend was okay. "Are you sick or something?"

Rachel shook her head. "Kurt, please don't worry. I'm not sick. It's just a personal thing at home."

Kurt nodded and pulled Rachel into a hug. "Just remember if you ever need anything, I'm here."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Kurt."

"I'm gonna help you get these posters down." Kurt said as he let go off Rachel.

Rachel smiled again as she walked off with Kurt. She was thankful to have a friend like Kurt. She started to realize maybe telling Kurt wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't tell anyone. She knew Kurt was gonna be the first to find out.

x

At the end of the day Shelby was grading Math papers in one of the classrooms. Since The Troubletones lost Sectionals, Shelby was still working at McKinley. She was a substitute teacher and she was giving music lessons. Rachel came in quietly and made sure no one was there. The classroom was empty. She came in and closed the door behind her.

"Mom?"

Shelby looked up at Rachel from her desk. "Hi Sweetie. Everything okay?"

Rachel nodded as she sat down at one of desks. "Yeah, I just wanted to see to you before going home."

Shelby smiled. "Well, I just finished grading these papers. How was your day?"

Rachel just nodded. "It was okay. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Off course." Shelby said.

"When you were pregnant with me, were you afraid of anyone finding out?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I told my close friends. I was never really afraid of anyone finding out." Shelby said. "Would this question have anything to do with you and Finn telling your friends?"

Rachel nodded. "Me and Finn are going to talk about it later. I think we're going to start telling people. Starting with Kurt."

"That's good, sweetie." Shelby said with a smile.

"Me and Finn are gonna pick the right time so we can tell Kurt together." Rachel sighed. "You know, I never imagined Senior Year being like this."

"Like what, sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Being pregnant, my dads kicking me out." Rachel said. "Honestly I never thought my dads would kick me out."

"I was shocked too, sweetie." Shelby said as she stood up and walked over to the desk where Rachel was sitting. "What did you imagine Senior Year being like?"

"Making it to Nationals, Moving to New York." Rachel said with another sigh.

"Those things can still happen, Rachel." Shelby said as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You are going to New York."

Rachel smiled as she looked up at Shelby. "Thank you, mom."

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie." Shelby said as watched Rachel stand up. "I'm gonna clean up my desk then I can walk you to your car."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom."

Rachel started helping Shelby clean up her desk. Little did Rachel and Shelby know, someone was listening in on their private conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Surprise! :D Haha I didn't think I would get this chapter finished so fast. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting! :) Hope you enjoy! :)**_

x

"Thank you so much for helping us." Finn said to Ms Pillsbury as he held Rachel's hand. "Me and Rachel were starting to get worried."

"I'm here to help." Ms Pillsbury said a with a smile as she sat down at her desk. "So do you guys actually have plans for for when the baby comes?"

"Well, me and Rachel want to go to college. I've send applications to colleges in Ohio and New York to study Football Management." Finn said before looking at Rachel. "I think Rachel is struggling to decide on what to do."

"Rachel, have you sent your applications to NYADA?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

Rachel nodded. "Everything is sent."

"Rachel, are you sure there's no colleges in Ohio that your interested in?" Ms Pillsbury asked calmly.

Rachel shook her head. "I want to go to New York."

Ms Pillsbury looked down and sighed. "Rachel, the problem is, the moment your baby comes your life is going to change forever. If you go to New York you have to raise the baby, focus on college, earn money to pay for an apartment, clothes and food for both you and the baby. I honestly think that's going to be too much for you."

"So your saying I can't go to New York?" Rachel said as tears filled her eyes. She felt like her dreams were being crushed.

"Rachel, I'm saying maybe you shouldn't go to New York this year, wait until your baby is a little older and you feel your ready." Ms Pillsbury said. "You have to take this one step at a time. You can still go to New York, it will just take a little longer."

"Maybe I could go to a college here and you can apply for NYADA next year." Finn said.

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "It would be better if you waited to next year. You could put the baby into daycare while your in college."

Rachel looked down and nodded. Feeling disappointed that she wouldn't be going to New York this year.

"You will get there." Finn said as he squeezed Rachel's hand. "I promise."

Rachel smiled and nodded. Knowing Finn was telling the truth. Finn would do anything to get Rachel to New York.

x

Later that day, Finn and Rachel were sitting together in Glee Club. Finn was doing his best to take Rachel's mind off not going to college this year. He held her hand and they talked about her Glee Club assignment. They saw Santana storm into the choir room.

"Finn! Rachel! What is going on here?" Santana said as she walked over to them. They saw her holding a page in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said as he looked at Rachel who had a confused look on her face.

"Did anyone see the recent post on Jacob's blog?" Santana said, looking at the group.

"Santana, what are you talking about?" Mr Schue asked as he walked over from the piano.

"I printed a copy of it." Santana said as she held up the page. She looked down and started reading it out loud. "Looks like we have our first Glee Club shocker of 2012. A source confirmed that Rachel Berry, captain of the Glee Club, is pregnant. The father is the Football Team's quarterback, Finn Hudson. It's also heard that Rachel's fathers didn't take the news well and kicked her out. So what will happen now? Is this why Rachel recently pulled out of the school election?Will we be seeing New Direction's at Nationals this year with a pregnant singer?"

Rachel took the page from Santana and started reading it. She felt sick knowing this was on Jacob's blog.

"Rachel, is that true?" Kurt asked.

Rachel didn't understand, how did Jacob find out? Who was the source who told him? Tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of the whole school knowing. She threw the page on the ground and ran out of the choir room, sobbing.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn called as he got up.

"Wait!" Quinn shouted as Finn was about to run out of the room. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Let me talk to her."

Quinn quickly ran out of the room after Rachel.

x

Quinn was suspicious these past few weeks. She saw that Rachel was a little more quiet. She would have never thought that Rachel was pregnant. She found it hard to believe. She searched all the bathrooms. Rachel was no where to be found. Quinn thought maybe Rachel would go somewhere no one would think of looking for her. For some reason the girls locker room came to mind. She quickly walked to the locker room. She heard Rachel's cries the moment she walked in. She looked around and saw Rachel sitting on the floor against the lockers.

"You know, I remember two years ago I said if the roles were reversed I would have tortured you." Quinn said with a small laughed.

"You told me to wait and I didn't listen." Rachel said between sobs. "Torture me all you want. Not knowing what's going to happen when my child arrives is torture. My dads kicking me out was torture. This can't get any worse."

Rachel started crying harder. Quinn sighed as she kneeled down on front of Rachel. "I'm not really going to torture you."

Quinn felt for heart break for Rachel. She watched as Rachel wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Quinn had never seen Rachel this upset before. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I really understand how your feeling. Your hurt, scared, angry."

Rachel nodded as she felt more tears come to her eyes. Quinn's pregnancy was different to Rachel's but the emotions were nearly the same. "How did you get through it, Quinn?"

"I guess I just took it one day at a time." Quinn said. "Are you keeping it?"

Rachel nodded. "Why did you follow me, Quinn?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Beth, all I wanted was a friend who could understand what it was like." Quinn said. "I never wanted anyone else to feel the way I felt during my pregnancy. If you let me, I want to help you."

"Really?" Rachel said through her tears.

Quinn nodded. "I want to help. I really know how your feeling."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she tried her best to smile.

"No problem." Quinn said as she stood up. She took Rachel's hands and helped her stand up. "Can I give you a hug?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes please."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. She rubbed circles on her back. "It's gonna be okay."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said before Quinn let her go.

"We better go and find Finn. He's gonna be worried about you." Quinn said she walked out of the locker room with Rachel.

x

When Rachel saw Finn in the hallway waiting for her, she suddenly felt so nervous. She didn't know how he was gonna feel about this. Quinn went back to the choir room. So Finn and Rachel were alone. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. This was Finn, he always made her feel safe. Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Rachel said as more tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know who found out or how they found out."

"Don't cry, okay?" Finn said as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "We're going to get through this together."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and hugged him. Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Mr Schue wants us to go back to the choir room."

Rachel looked up at him with teary eyes. "Do we have to?"

Finn nodded. "Yes."

He took Rachel's hand and they walked into the choir room together. Rachel had never felt this nervous in the choir room before. She didn't like having all eyes on her.

"Finn, Rachel, we just want you guys to know that we are all here for you." Mercedes said as she walked towards them with the rest of New Directions.

"We're going to help you in whatever way we can." Blaine said as he walked over.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a very small smile. "Finn and I really appreciate it."

Mr Schue went over to them. He put one arm around Finn and the other around Rachel and gave them both a hug. The rest of New Directions joined in. They were in a massive group hug. Now Finn and Rachel had to face the whole school knowing their secret.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is a really long chapter :) Hope you like it. Hope everyone had a happy Christmas and have a very happy new year. :)**_

x

"What do you mean you can't do anything about this?" Shelby yelled.

"Ms Corcoran, I'm sorry about what happened. This happened online, I can't do anything because it's outside of school." Principal Figgins said, calmly.

"So it's okay for someone to put my daughters personal information on a blog for the whole school to read?" Shelby yelled. "You have no idea how hurt Rachel is."

"Shelby, you need to calm down." Will said, he was sitting on a chair next to Shelby in Principal Figgins Office. Shelby was so angry to find out what happened to Rachel. She went straight to Principals Figgins to try and fix it.

"Principal Figgins, I'm sure you would understand if you had a teenage daughter in the same situation as Rachel." Shelby said trying to calm down. "Rachel cried her eyes out this morning and begged me not to make her go to school. I made her come to school because she can't hide from this. Rachel and I don't even understand how this boy found out. You have no idea how painful it was to see Rachel cry."

"Ms Corcoran, I can't do anything about this. I will talk to Jacob and make him take that post about Rachel down."

Shelby nodded, knowing she couldn't do any more. "Thank you."

Shelby stood up and walked out of the office with Will.

"I feel awful." Shelby said to Will as the walked down the hallway.

"I feel bad too. I never wanted that to happen to Rachel or Finn." Will said back.

Shelby sighed. "It really freaked Rachel out. We have no clue who found out or how they did."

Will nodded. "I know. We're going to find out who it was. Don't worry."

Shelby smiled. "Thanks Will. I better go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

Shelby walked towards one to the classrooms she would be working in. She was still really worried about Rachel.

x

Quinn still couldn't believe what she found out yesterday. She had thought about what it would be like if any other of the girls from Glee got pregnant. She could never imagine Rachel being pregnant. She thought Rachel had her whole future planned. Rachel being pregnant never came to Quinn's mind. She saw Rachel at her locker that morning. Quinn knew she wasn't okay. Rachel's eyes were red and she looked tired. Quinn guessed she stayed up all night crying.

"Hey." Quinn said with a small smile as she went over to Rachel's locker. "You doing okay?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Everyone is staring at me and whispering about me."

Quinn nodded. Remembering what it was like when people would stare and her and whisper about her pregnancy. "Just try to ignore it."

"I can't do this." Rachel said, holding back tears.

"Hey, if I got through it, so can you." Quinn said as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she tried to smile.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Quinn asked.

"I'm want to talk to Finn before class. I'll see you there?" Rachel said.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah off course."

Rachel got her books out of her locker. She closed it and started walking down the hallway to find Finn. She hated the looks she was getting from everyone. Most people were looking at her thinking 'The Quarterback got her pregnant.' Other people who actually knew who Rachel was were talking about her because they would never think she would get pregnant while in High School. Rachel kept telling herself she had Finn.

She saw him standing at his locker.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as Rachel walked over to him.

Rachel sighed as she leaned against the lockers. "I hate the way everyone is looking at me."

"I could take you home if you don't want to be here." Finn said.

Rachel just shook her head. "I can't hide from this. Are you okay?"

Finn nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Rachel reached out and took his hand. "Thank you for being so supportive."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "You don't have to thank me. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said with a smile. "Walk with me to class?"

"Off course." Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel. Rachel was so thankful she had an amazing boyfriend like Finn.

x

Later that day Rachel was standing at her locker putting her books away. Today was going so slowly. All Rachel wanted was to go home. The hallway was mostly empty.

Rachel looked around to see three football players walking towards her. All of them were holding slushies.

"There's the midget that the Quarterback knocked up." One of them laughed.

They were about to throw the slushies at her. Rachel quickly turned away. This would be her first slushie facial in nearly a year. She waited and was surprised that she didn't feel the freezing slushie come in contact with her skin.

"Leave her alone!" She heard someone shout. She knew that voice, it was Quinn.

Rachel turned around to see all the girls from Glee and Sugar Motta standing around her. Suger joined New Directions after The Troubletones lost Sectionals.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Quinn shouted as she put her arm around Rachel.

"You idiots were seriously about to slushie her?" Tina said.

"How stupid are you?" Mercedes shouted.

"I got this." Santana said as she stepped forward. She looked at the three football players. "First of all, throwing slushies at her because she's pregnant is the most stupid I ever heard. Second, if you or anyone else from the football team do or say anything to Rachel or Finn. I will go all Lima Heights on you. This is your warning. If you ever think of doing it again, that's when the trouble starts."

The football players walked away, knowing Santana was being serious. The girls turned their attention to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, thank you."

"I can't believe those jerks!" Mercedes said.

"Forget it! Their gone now. If their smart they won't come back." Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"This is the reason why I didn't want anyone knowing." Rachel said. "Everyone is making jokes about it."

"Those people are stupid. Just try to ignore them." Tina said as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't even know how Jacob found out." Rachel said as she looked down.

"We're about to find out." Santana said as she grabbed Rachel hand and pulled her forward. "C'mon girls!"

x

Rachel really thought she would be sick because of how nervous she was. She didn't want to do this. She wanted Finn, she had no idea where he was. She looked at girls who were walking beside her. Santana still had a tight grip of Rachel's hand as they walked down the hallway. She knew she had to to this. She needed to know how Jacob found out.

"Jacob! We want a word." Santana shouted as the group of girls walked over to his locker.

"What can I do for you, girls?" Jacob said.

"We want answers." Santana said as she pulled Rachel forward. "Who is this source that told you Rachel was pregnant?"

"There was no source. I found out myself." Jacob said, not even bothering to think of a lie.

"How did you find out?" Rachel said, starting to feel angry.

"I overheard you talking with Ms Corcoran." Jacob said.

"You were spying on me?" Rachel yelled.

"No, I left my book in the classroom. I went back to get it. I heard you and Ms Corcoran talking."

"So you put my private conversation on your blog?" Rachel shouted. Mercedes and Quinn pulled Rachel back, away from Jacob.

"Why did you do that?" Tina said.

"I thought it would be a good story to put it." Jacob said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Good story? You put it up for attention."

Santana crossed her arms and stood on front of Jacob. "You listen to me. If you ever post anything on your blog again about Rachel or any of the Glee Club, I'll shove your computer down your throat!"

Jacob back away from Santana. She walked off the rest of the girls followed her. They went into the girls bathroom so they could talk alone.

"I don't think he will be bothering us ever again." Santana said as she leaned against the sink.

Mercedes turned to Rachel and gave her a small smile. "When are you due?"

"July 2nd." Rachel said as she put her hand over her stomach.

"So this was why you quit Glee? And West Side Story?" Mercedes asked. Rachel nodded.

"So, that day I saw you in Shelby's apartment.." Quinn said. Rachel cut in before she could finish the sentence. "I'm living there."

"Were you sick at Sectionals because of the pregnancy?" Tina asked. Rachel nodded again.

"God, Berry, I can imagine you doing a lot of things. Getting pregnant was not one of them." Santana said. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping it." Rachel said. "Thank you for going to Jacob."

Santana gave her a small smile. "No problem. Just let me know if anyone else is bothering you."

"We're all going to help in whatever way we can." Tina said. "Okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I have to go and see my mom. Just to let her know I'm okay. I'll see you guys later?"

"We'll see you at Glee." Quinn said.

The girls said their goodbyes to Rachel and she walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe how supportive the girls were being. She couldn't believe she was so scared of them finding out. She felt like most of her stress was taken way. She had a feeling things were going to get a little more easy.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy new year. :) First update of 2012. Just to let everyone know my computer is acting up a little bit so I can't promise a fast update but I will try :) Enjoy.**_

x

Rachel sighed as she parked her car in the school's parking lot. She got her bag that was sitting on the passenger seat. As she got out of her car and locked the door, she saw Finn walking towards her.

"You know, I have no problem picking you up and taking you to school." He said as he walked over to her.

"I don't mind driving." Rachel said before kissing him.

A week after Rachel's pregnancy came out to the school, things were finally starting to quiet down. They still caught a few people whispering about them. Now they had no problem going to school with the thought of people knowing.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as they walked to the building.

Rachel smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm actually kind of happy that people know. I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Well, I'm glad your okay. Now you just have to focus on Regionals and West Side Story." Finn said.

"Oh god." Rachel put her hand to her head. "We have Regionals next week."

"And your worried?" Finn said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "We're ready. We're going to Nationals."

Rachel smiled and put her arm around Finn. He always knew how to make her smile.

x

"Rachel!" Quinn called as she walked over to Rachel, who was standing at her locker. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What can I do for you, Quinn?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I don't want you to do anything for me. I just want to ask you something." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "What is it?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Beth, I bought all these baby clothes for her. I knew I was giving her up for adoption but I bought the clothes just incase I needed them." Quinn said. "Turn's out I didn't need them and I never got a chance to give them to Shelby. Now there in the back of my wardrobe. I know exactly what your going through and I know money can be a huge pain. So if you want the clothes you can have them. Most of them are white so they would be okay for a boy or a girl."

Rachel smiled. "Really? That would be great!"

"So do you want to come over to my house after school and get them? You could just follow my car." Quinn said.

"Sure. Thank you so much, Quinn." Rachel said as she closed her locker. "You have no idea how much that will help. Me and Finn have been saving towards college and stuff. I didn't even get a chance to buy anything for the baby yet."

"Well, maybe you can focus on getting a crib and other things now that you have some clothes." Quinn said with a smile. "So I'll see you after school?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'll see you later."

She watched as Quinn walked away. Rachel would have never imagined Quinn helping her through her pregnancy.

x

Quinn's house wasn't that far from the school. Rachel followed Quinn's car to her house. Quinn's mom was at work so they were alone. They went up to Quinn's bedroom. It was big, the walls were white with pink patterns on it.

"Your house is really nice." Rachel said as she watched Quinn open her wardrobe.

"Thank you." Quinn said before reaching into the back of the wardrobe. She pulled out a bag and carried it over to her bed.

"Sit down." She told Rachel before she kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed.

Rachel sat down on the bed and watched as Quinn emptied the bag of clothes onto the bed. Rachel picked up one of the little outfits and smiled. "These are so small."

"Are you planning on finding out if it's a boy or girl?" Quinn asked.

"No, I think we're going to wait until the baby arrives." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded and started separating the clothes. "I got most of these after I found out I was having a girl. So I'll keep all the girly clothes and you can have the rest. That okay?"

Rachel nodded as she looked through the baby clothes. "Yeah that's fine."

"I'll give these to you if you have a girl." Quinn said as she put the girly clothes back into the bag and carried them to her wardrobe.

"Quinn, thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled and started folding the clothes. "You don't have to thank me. I told you I was going to help. I'm here if you have any questions about the pregnancy."

"Were you scared?" Rachel asked. "When you were pregnant?"

Quinn nodded. "Terrified. You handled this a lot better then I did."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stopped folding the clothes and looked at Rachel. "I kept it a secret from my parents for so long. My dad would have kicked me out anyway if I told them when I found out. I wish I had told my parents when I found out. I wish I had been honest with Finn and told him from the start that it wasn't his. It has been two years now and I still feel awful about hurting him. You did the right thing by telling your dads when you found out."

"I felt terrible for you when your parents kicked you out. I never realized how much it hurt until it happened to me." Rachel said.

"You have your mom. Your really lucky you have her to support you." Quinn said with a small smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah but I can't stop thinking about how much my dads hate me for getting pregnant."

"Hey, don't say that!" Quinn saw a tear roll down Rachel's cheek. She got up and sat down next to Rachel and put her arm around her. "Listen, I felt the same way. I haven't seen my dad since the night he kicked me out. My mom apologized so many times for what happened. Your dads don't hate you. They will make contact with you. If they don't then it's their mistake."

"They won't make contact with me. It has been two months." Rachel said as she wiped her tears.

"It was six months until my mom made contact with me." Quinn said while rubbing circles on Rachel's back. "Right now, you should just focus on yourself and the baby. As I said, if they don't make contact with you, it's their mistake."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Your welcome." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Just remember I'm here if you need to talk."

"I really appreciate it Quinn, thank you." Rachel said as Quinn let her go.

"Oh I almost forgot." Quinn said as she quickly got off the bed and went over to her bookshelf that was next to her wardrobe. She pulled a book out and handed it to Rachel.

"What is this?" Rachel asked as she looked at the book.

"It mostly explains what's going on with your pregnancy. You look up how far along you are and it will tell you what stages of development the baby is at. I found it really helpful when I was pregnant."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Can I ask, what are you going to do about NYADA?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm not going. Well, not this year. Maybe next year. Ms Pillsbury recommended that I wait until the baby is older. What about you?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing yet. I love to preform but my family have told me I would be a good hair and make up artist." Quinn said.

"Well maybe you could do both. I can help you look at colleges and courses and stuff."

Quinn smiled. "That would be great."

Rachel smiled back. She never thought she would be starting a friendship with Quinn Fabray. Rachel was thankful that she could talk to someone who actually understood how she felt.

x

Shelby was out when Rachel arrived home. She told Rachel she would home late. Rachel walked into her room and put the bag of baby clothes on her bed. She stood on front of the mirror and lifted her shirt above her stomach. She put her hand over her stomach and noticed her bump was starting to show. She had a small bump. She knew it wouldn't be long until it got bigger.

Rachel thought about what her baby would be like. If it was a boy or girl. If it would look like her or Finn. These questions made Rachel feel excited for the baby arriving. Rachel couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's chapter 17 :) Hope you like it.**_

_**Also I want to give a huge shoutout to my Twitter friend, Sabby (Sabby_22) She helped with the songs and costumes for Regionals :D**_

x

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to control her nerves. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She was sitting at the make up table. Quinn was standing behind her, curling Rachel's hair.

It has only been a week since Rachel went to Quinn's house. She was amazed by how much stronger their new friendship got over the past week. Quinn went back to Shelby's apartment everyday with Rachel. They just talked about the pregnancy. Rachel felt so much better after talking to Quinn. Even Quinn had moments when she cried while talking to Rachel about her pregnancy and what happened with her parents.

"All done." Quinn said as she put the curling iron down.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her curly hair. "Thank you. Wow, Quinn maybe you should be a hair and make up artist. You have a real talent."

"Thank you." Quinn said as she herself and Rachel walked over to the mirror and looked at their costumes. "I have to say we have the best costumes this year."

Their costumes for Regionals this year was red dresses with a black bow around the waist. The dresses had dark red sequences along the top. They wore black tights and black high heels.

Finn was not happy with the idea of Rachel dancing onstage in high heels. He didn't want her to fall and hurt herself or the baby. So they agreed that Rachel should wear, black flat dolly shoes. Rachel hated it. All the girls in Glee were taller then Rachel, now they all have to wear high heels except for Rachel.

The boys wore black trousers, red shirts and black ties. They all agreed that the girls should curl their hair and wear red headbands to match their dresses.

"Quinn!" Puck called as he walked into the dressing room. "Are you seeing Beth this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the park on Saturday." Quinn said as she looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I might think about inviting you."

"Why wouldn't you invite me?" Puck laughed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully threw a hair brush at Puck. "Get out of here!"

Rachel knew there was something going on.

"Are you and Puck dating?" Rachel asked when Puck left the room.

Quinn smiled. "Let's just say we grew closer after Shelby came back with Beth. We're taking it slowly."

"I'm really happy for you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Finn said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Rachel said before she kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Excited." Rachel said with a smile. "The baby is still to small to start kicking but if it could I think it would be kicking like crazy."

"Just be thankful it's not due for another five months." Quinn said as she fixed her make up. "Beth picked the wrong time to want to be born."

Rachel laughed. "Hopefully that won't happen again."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and put his hands on her stomach. "Five months until our baby is finally here."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "I can't wait."

x

"I can't do this." Rachel said as she started to panic. "If I mess this up we won't be going to Nationals."

"Why are you freaking out?" Finn said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I've never seen you get this nervous before a performance before."

Rachel sighed and covered her face. "This is our last ever chance at making it to Nationals."

"Rachel, listen to me." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel. "We got to Nationals last year. You helped us get there by singing a song that you wrote yourself. You can do it again this year by singing an Adele song."

Rachel smiled before she kissed Finn on the cheek. "Your going to be an amazing dad."

They heard their name being announced. Rachel took a deep breath and quickly walked onstage and stood on front of the microphone stand. Finn watched as the curtain went up and Rachel started singing 'Set Fire To The Rain.' Finn smiled as he walked her sing. He noticed during most of the song Rachel put her hand over her small baby bump. He still found it hard to believe she was pregnant. The rest of New Directions came onstage as Rachel sang the of the song. They sang 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas as their group number. They audience seemed to enjoy it.

"You think we did good?" Rachel asked nervously as they walked offstage.

"Hello Nationals!" Quinn yelled as she put her arm around Rachel.

x

They didn't have to wait long to be called back onstage. They stood together, holding hands and waited nervously to find out if they were going to Nationals. The announcer walked onstage holding a card in his hands.

"The group that is going to Nationals is.." He said through the microphone. "New Directions!"

Rachel fell into Finn's arms when she heard their name. The group screamed and pulled each other into a group hug. When they finally walked offstage Santana gathered them all around.

"Okay guys, since we're going to Nationals how about we go out for a celebration tonight?" She said.

"I can get the drinks." Puck said.

"Great idea!" Quinn said. She turned her attention to Rachel who was being very quiet. "You okay, Rach? Are you going to come with us tonight?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can't really go out and drink alcohol."

"No problem. I'll stay with you and we can have a movie night." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel shook her head again. "No way. You go out and have fun."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Finn asked.

"No." Rachel said. "I want you to go out and have fun. I'm just going to practice my lines for the musical."

"We will have a small celebration in the choir room since Rachel can't come with us tonight. Okay?" Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Sounds awesome!"

x

Rachel was lying down on the couch reading through her West Side Story script. The show was in two weeks and Rachel wanted to make sure she was ready. She wondered what Finn was up to with the rest of the group. She didn't want to call him. She knew these past few weeks have been stressful for him so he deserved a night out.

She held cries coming from Shelby's bedroom. She knew Beth had woken up. Shelby was in the shower so Rachel knew she had to take care of Beth. She had never taken care of Beth without Shelby before. She was afraid Beth would freak out since Shelby wasn't there.

Rachel got off the couch and walked into Shelby's bedroom where Beth's crib was. She turned on the bedside lamp and saw Beth sitting up in her crib. Rachel thought that Beth must have had a bad dream. Rachel was a bit surprised when Beth held her little arms up to her. Rachel gently lifted the crying girl out of her crib. She sat down on the bed with Beth on her lap. She slowly rocked Beth back and forth to try and calm her down. She started singing to Beth, remembering when her daddy use to sing to her when she was little. She looked down a minute later to see Beth had fallen back to sleep with her head resting on Rachel's chest. Rachel smiled down at the little girl and heard Shelby walk in.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded and talked quietly so Beth wouldn't wake up. "She was crying. I think she had a bad dream or something."

"You got her to go back to sleep?" Shelby said, surprised. "Normally she would never go back to sleep straight away."

Rachel smiled. "I just started singing to her."

"Well, I think she likes you." Shelby said as she took the sleeping girl from Rachel and put her back into her crib.

"Mom, do you think I'll be a good mom?" Rachel asked nervously as she put her hands over her bump. "Do you think I'll be able to handle everything with the baby?"

Shelby nodded and put her arm around Rachel. "I think you will be an amazing mom. I think you will handle it with no problems."

Rachel smiled and looked down at her bump. She couldn't wait to meet her son or daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's Chapter 18 :) Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately. Enjoy :)**_

x

Rachel was standing in the middle of the stage practicing her singing. She smiled to herself as she finished. She looked around the stage and put her hands over her now slightly visible bump. Opening night was in two days, Rachel was ready. She looked around and saw Finn standing at the side of the stage.

"I thought rehearsals ended an hour ago?" He said as he walked towards her.

Rachel nodded. "It did. I wanted to practice some more."

"You excited?" Finn asked with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "Very excited."

"So there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Finn said, starting to sound serious.

Rachel started to feel worried. She walked over to the piano and sat down. "What's going on?"

Finn kneeled down on front of Rachel so he could look into her eyes. "I heard back from one of the colleges here. I got an interview."

"No way. The college for Football Management?" Rachel said with a smile.

Finn nodded. "The college that was most recommended to me."

"Finn, that's great. So if they accept you, are you going?" Rachel asked. She knew Finn really wanted this.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first." Finn said. "The course is for two years. While I'm there I can decide if I want to stay longer or not. What do you think?"

"I think you should go." Rachel said. "Out of all the colleges you applied to, you wanted to go to this one the most. It's in Ohio so you can continue working for Burt."

"And it's a 20 minute drive away from my house. So I wouldn't have to move far away. I can still be close to you and our baby." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. We can still be together. When I do go to New York maybe you could apply for a college or job there."

Finn smiled, knowing going to this college could make things so much more better with the baby. "While I'm in college, you could stay home with the baby or get a part-time job."

Rachel smiled. "Sounds great. Finn, we're both going to be here for a while. If it makes you happy, go for it."

Finn smiled and pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. "I love you so much. I promise I will do whatever I can for you when your ready to apply to NYADA again. I'll make sure you make it to Broadway."

Rachel smiled. "Your the most amazing boyfriend ever."

When Finn let her go, Rachel picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. She placed her hands over her bump and smiled. "I've been reading the book that Quinn gave me. It says the baby should start kicking any day now."

Finn smiled as he walked over to Rachel and put his hands over her bump. "No kicks yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can feel very small movements but it's not kicking yet."

"Can I ask you something important about the baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Off course."

"I know we haven't talked about names yet. If we have a boy, can we name him Christopher? After my father." Finn said. "It's just, I was so young when he died and I always said if I had a son I wanted to name him after my dad.."

Rachel stopped Finn before he could finish. She took his hand and smiled. "Finn, I would love to name our child after your father."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel. "Your the best girlfriend ever."

"So, we're naming it Christopher for a boy. Any ideas for a girls name?" Rachel said.

Finn shook his head. "No ideas yet."

Rachel smiled again. "Don't worry. We have loads of time to decide on a name."

Finn put his hand over Rachel's stomach. He gently stroked her bump with his thumb. "I can't wait to meet our baby."

Rachel smiled. "Me too. Do you think we will be good parents?"

"I think so." Finn said with a smile. "I wonder will it be a big sports fan like me. Or if it will love singing and Broadway like you. This baby was with you for Sectionals and Regionals. It will be with you for the musical and Nationals. So I guess our baby will be a big music fan."

Rachel laughed. "I think your right."

"We better go. Their announcing the senior class president now." Finn said.

"Oh god! I totally forgot. Let's go." Rachel said before taking Finn's hand.

Finn let go of Rachel's hand and took her bag off her shoulder. "Let me carry this for you."

Rachel smiled and held Finn's free hand as they walked out of the auditorium.

x

"Where have you two been?" Kurt said when he saw Rachel and Finn walking down the hallway.

"Did we miss the election results?" Rachel said, feeling disappointed.

Kurt nodded. "Where were you guys?"

"We were just talking about stuff about the baby." Finn said as he placed his hand on Rachel's bump. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"How did the election results go?" Finn asked.

Kurt smiled. "Your looking at your new senior class president."

"No way!" Rachel said with a huge smile before giving Kurt a hug.

"Congratulations!" Finn said.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Rachel said before letting Kurt go.

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry. Planning your little family is more important then the election. Blaine and I are going to Breadstix for a little celebration tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded. "Off course. I couldn't have won without your help."

"Me and Finn would love too." Rachel said with a smile.

"Great, you can come over at six." Kurt said before himself, Rachel and Finn started walking down the hallway. Kurt put his arm around Rachel and whispered to her. "By the way, I'm helping you pick out things to buy for the baby."

Rachel laughed. "Sure."

Rachel linked arms with Kurt and held Finn's hand. She smiled to herself as they walked down the hallway together.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Really busy in school! Anyway enjoy! :)**_

x

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She just finished her hair and make-up and was now dressed in her costume. Rachel's costume could cover her bump. It was opening night. Rachel smiled to herself, after all the rehearsals the show was finally here. She turned around and saw Quinn standing behind her.

"You look amazing, Maria." She said with a smile.

Rachel laughed as she walked over to Quinn and looked at her costume. "You look awesome."

"Thank you." Quinn said, looking down at her costume.

Rachel walked back to the mirror and looked at herself. "Are you sure my bump can't be seen?"

Quinn nodded and walked over to stand next to Rachel. "Don't worry. You won't even notice it."

"Good. I don't want to make it obvious to the audience that I'm pregnant." Rachel said. Most people in the school knew Rachel was pregnant but she didn't want her character to look pregnant.

"You can't see the bump with your dress." Quinn said.

"You look amazing!" Finn said as he walked in, holding flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said with a smile as Finn walked over to her. "I thought we were going to meet up after the show."

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you." Finn said before he kissed Rachel and handed her the flowers.

"These are beautiful." Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'll talk to you guys later." Quinn said before leaving the couple alone.

Rachel sighed as she put her flowers on her make-up table. "Well if I don't make it to Broadway, our child defiantly will. It's not even born yet and it already has loads of experience onstage."

"Hey, you will make it to Broadway. Don't ever think that you won't." Finn said, taking Rachel's hands. "I'm never going to let you give up on this."

"I love you. Thank you for supporting me so much." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Finn said as he looked a Rachel stomach and placed his hand over her bump. "Is it kicking yet?

Rachel shook her head. "No not yet."

"Not much longer until it arrives." Finn said with a smile.

"Finn, are you worried about when it arrives?" Rachel asked.

"Worried about what, Rach?"

"About money and raising this baby." Rachel said.

"Rachel, stop worrying." Finn said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to be fine."

"I know but what's going to happen when the baby is here." Rachel said. "We may be ready for when the baby arrives, but what about the baby growing up? We need to plan our futures and get jobs to raise our baby."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead. "Rachel, we're going to be okay. I promise. We started saving and I have my job in Burt's shop. Please don't worry."

Rachel sighed. "I guess I just have to much on my mind."

"Don't worry. Tonight is opening night." Finn said with a smile. "Focus on the show and enjoy it. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Rachel!" Santana called as she ran over to them. "We're going on in ten minutes. Ms Pillsbury wants the cast to meet behind the curtain now."

"You better go to your seat." Rachel said to Finn before giving him a kiss.

"Break a leg." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel smiled as she walked with Santana to meet up with the cast.

x

"Artie, these are for you." Santana said as she stepped forward and handed flowers to him. "To thank you for everything you have done for us."

"Thank you, guys." Artie said. "I want to thank you for all your hard work these past few weeks. This show is going to be amazing. Also I want to say a huge thank you to Rachel. These past few months have been really hard for her and she still managed to work hard in rehearsals."

Rachel smiled as she walked over to Artie to give him a hug.

"Let's get into a show circle." Artie said as Rachel let him go.

The group got into a circle and put their hands in the middle.

"Let's kick some ass!" Puck shouted.

x

Rachel was happy she had Finn in the audience watching her. She was thankful that Finn was there for her. She knew things could be a whole lot worse if she was going through this alone. At some points during the show, the thoughts of going to New York were on Rachel's mind. She wondered how long it would take for her to make it to New York. She loved every second onstage playing Maria. She hoped she would be able to play Maria again in the future when she got to New York.

They all walked onstage for their curtain call. Rachel and Blaine walked onstage together holding hands. Rachel smiled when the audience stood up for them. Just as the curtains started to close, Rachel felt something in her stomach.

She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt something that felt like butterflies. It took her a few minutes before she realized what it was.

"You okay, Rachel?" Blaine said as he looked at the girl.

"It kicked." Rachel said. "The baby, it kicked!"

When the curtain was fully closed Rachel ran offstage at full speed to Finn, who was at the side of the stage.

"Hey, you were great." He said. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Finn, It kicked! The baby kicked for the first time during the curtain call!" Rachel said with a huge smile.

"No way!" Finn said. He had never seen Rachel this excited before.

Rachel looked down and placed her hands over her bump. "C'mon baby. Do it again."

Finn walked behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her stomach. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke. "I guess this means our baby will be a Broadway fan."

Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn. "It's kicking again."

Finn gently rubbed circles on Rachel's bump. He knew it would still be a few weeks until he could feel the baby kicking. He smiled knowing his son or daughter was now kicking. He was now even more excited about becoming a dad.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay, here's chapter 20 :) Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**_

x

It was now late March. All focus was now on Nationals. The group didn't know much about Nationals this year. They knew it was in New York and was in June, dates still needed to be confirmed. Finn had been keeping himself busy lately. He stopped playing sports in his spare time. All Finn's focus was on work, school, getting ready for the baby arriving and spending time with Rachel.

Right now they were in the auditorium, starting early rehearsals for Nationals. They already started on the dancing and they were coming up with ideas for songs. It was Sunday morning. The group came to the school for an extra dance rehearsal.

Everyone was there, except for Rachel. Finn looked around and wondered why Rachel wasn't there.

"Okay guys, I know we have a few weeks left until Nationals but if we want to win we have to work hard. Starting now." Mr Schue said as he looked around the room. "Where's Rachel?"

"Here!" Rachel said as she walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My mom didn't want me to drive so she took me here. She's going to do some work here during rehearsals."

"Where's Beth?" Puck asked.

"At her babysitters house." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked, noticing that Rachel looked tired and pale.

Rachel just nodded. "I'm fine. I have a headache and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Rachel, you don't have to stay here today. You can go home if you want." Mr Schue said.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm okay. I want to stay."

Mr Schue nodded, knowing Rachel wouldn't change her mind. "Okay guys. I'm going to get the music ready so you guys can practice."

"Hey, are you sure your okay?" Finn asked as he put his arm around Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I'm okay. Just this really bad headache and I don't feel well."

"You feel sick?" Finn asked, starting to get worried.

"Not sick, I just feel tired." Rachel said.

"Is it the baby?"

Rachel looked down at her visible baby bump and placed her hand over it. "No, I'm sure the baby is fine. It was kicking like crazy last night."

"I just don't want you or the baby sick." Finn said before placing a kiss on Rachel's head.

"Okay, I want all the boys up here to practice." Mr Schue said.

"I'll see you later." Finn said before kissing Rachel.

Quinn ran over to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "The girls are going to sit at the side of the stage and watch the boys practice. Wanna join us?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

x

The girls were sitting together in a circle at the side the stage. Quinn and Rachel were sitting against the wall.

"I have to say, since the boys have a separate rehearsal. I think that proves us girls are better dancers." Santana said with a smile as she watched the boys.

Rachel moaned as she leaned forward and put her head into her hands. "My headache is getting worse."

"Rachel, I think you should go home." Quinn said as she put her arm around Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to stay home. I just have to much on my mind. I need a distraction."

"You look like you haven't slept in days." Santana said.

"I feel like it." Rachel replied.

"What's it like?" Sugar asked. "You know, being pregnant?"

"Well it's nice when you can feel it moving, knowing it's there and it's okay." Quinn said.

"What does it feel like when the baby kicked or moves?" Tina asked.

"Well for me it feels like butterflies." Rachel said with a small smile. "I just wish I could enjoy being pregnant and not have to worry about anything."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"It's just everytime I get excited about the baby coming, I get stressed over something like money or college." Rachel said with a sigh.

"I know how stressful it can be, Rachel." Quinn said. "Try to be excited."

Rachel nodded. "I know. It's just I want to do a good job raising my baby. I worried that I won't be able to do it."

"Rachel, take it one day at a time. Getting stressed won't help. Besides, your going to be an amazing mom." Mercedes said with a comforting smile.

"Mercedes is right. You and Finn are going to be great parents. You know, I'm going to help you in whatever way I can."

Rachel looked at Quinn and gave her a small smile. "I know but you need to focus on college too."

"It will be okay, Rachel." Santana said with a smile. "I have a feeling that baby is going to be just like you."

Rachel smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see my baby for the first time. I wonder if it will look like me or Finn."

"Well, since it kicked for the first time during the curtain call, I know it has your personality." Quinn said. Rachel laughed.

"For some reason, I think your going to have a boy." Mercedes said.

Santana nodded. "Same, I think it's a boy."  
>Rachel smiled. "We'll find out in a few months."<p>

"Girls, Mr Schue wants us to practice our group number now." Finn said as he walked over to them.

The girls stood up and walked onto the stage. Finn took Rachel's hands and helped her up.

"How's your headache?" He asked as they walked onto the stage.

"Still there. Don't worry I'm fine." Rachel said.

Rachel stood at the back of the stage on front of Santana. Finn walked to the other side of the stage.

"Okay guys, I have to talk to Ms Corcoran. So Mike will lead the rehearsals while I'm gone." Mr Schue said before he walked out of the auditorium.

Rachel moaned and put her hand to her head. Santana noticed and started to get worried. "You okay, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "I just feel dizzy. I'll be okay."

They started doing their routine. Santana kept a close eye on Rachel.

Nearly halfway into their routine, the group heard Santana scream. "GUYS!"

When they turned around the first thing they saw was Santana kneeling on the floor, holding Rachel in her arms. Rachel's eyes were closed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Surprise! :D Haha didn't leave you guys waiting too long ;)**_

_**Also thank you so much for the reviews :) They mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**_

x

"Shelby!" Quinn shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran at full speed down the hallway. "Mr Schue!"

Both adults were in the choir room. They heard Quinn shouting and they quickly ran out to see what was going on.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Mr Schue asked.

Quinn tried to speak but couldn't. She was struggling to catch her breath.

"Sweetie, calm down." Shelby said as she put her hands on Quinn's shoulders. "What happened?"

"It's Rachel. I-I don't know what happened. We were rehearsing and she fainted." Quinn said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked, starting to get extremely worried.

"I don't know. I ran out to find you." Quinn said.

"Let's go." Ms Schue said to the girls before making their way to the auditorium.

x

"Lie her down." Sam told Santana before kneeling down next to them. He gently lay Rachel down on the ground.

"Oh god. What happened to her?" Finn sobbed as he took Rachel's hand.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Rory asked, holding his phone in his hands. He was getting ready to make the 911 call.

"No don't." Mercedes said. "Wait until Mr Schue comes back."

Santana noticed that Rachel was starting to open her eyes. "Guys, she's waking up."

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Finn said as he squeezed her hand. He got worried as he looked at Rachel. She was so pale.

"W-what happened?" Rachel said weakly with a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember?" Finn said, trying to fight back tears. "Rachel, you fainted during rehearsal."

Rachel tried to sit up but Santana quickly stopped her. "Don't get up, Rachel."

"I-I want my mom." Rachel said.

Mercedes got down beside Rachel and gently started stroking her hair. "It's okay, Quinn is going to get her."

A minute later Quinn ran in with the two adults. Shelby ran over to Rachel and got down beside her.

"Mom.." Rachel said as she looked up at Shelby.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here." Shelby said as she gently lifted Rachel up and held her close, allowing Rachel's head to rest on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"She said she felt dizzy. While she was dancing she just fainted." Santana said.

"She didn't fall on her stomach, did she?" She asked, starting to get even more worried.

Santana shook her head. "I caught her before she hit the ground."

Shelby turned her attention to her daughter. "Are you okay, baby?"

"My head hurts." Rachel said as she started to close her eyes again.

"She has been saying all day that she had a headache." Finn said.

Mr Schue was worried because of how pale Rachel was. "She doesn't look so good. Shelby, I think you should take her home."

Shelby nodded. "That's a good idea. Finn, could you carry her to my car?"

"Yeah off course." Finn said before he took Rachel in his arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style.

"Feel better." Quinn said to Rachel before Finn carried her out. The very worried Glee Club watched them leave. Hoping Rachel was okay.

x

Finn didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like not knowing what was wrong with Rachel. He didn't like the fact there was nothing he could say or do help. He moved Rachel a few times while he was carrying her in an attempt to make her feel a little more comfortable. Rachel's right arm was wrapped around Finn's neck. While her left arm was over her baby bump.

"Do you think she's okay?" Finn asked Shelby, who was walking on front of them.

Shelby sighed. "I don't know. I'll keep an eye on her at home and if she's not any better I'll take her to a doctor."

"What about the baby?"

"Has she been having any stomach pains?" Shelby asked. Finn shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sure it's fine."

When they got to the car, Shelby opened the passenger door and Finn gently sat Rachel down on the seat.

"I'll call later to see how your doing." Finn said before kissing her forehead.

"I love you." Rachel said with a small smile.

"I love you too." Finn said as he helped put Rachel's seatbelt on. "I'll call you later."

"Thank you for carrying her out, Finn." Shelby said as she got into the drivers seat.

"No problem." Finn replied before turning his attention to Rachel. "Feel better."

He kissed Rachel before closing the car door. He watched Shelby drive away and waited until the car was out of sight before he went back inside.

x

Shelby walked out of Rachel's bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. It was four o'clock in the evening, exactly three hours since she got home with Rachel. She wasn't any better. Rachel's headache was only slightly better. She felt tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. Shelby was still worried about her.

She heard a knock on her apartment door. She opened it and was surprised to see Quinn standing there with Beth in her arms.

"Quinn, what are doing here?" Shelby said.

"Mr Schue canceled rehearsals, the group were pretty shaken after what happened." Quinn said as she walked in and put Beth down. "I thought I would help you out by picking up Beth. I explained to her babysitter what happened."

"Thank you so much, Quinn. I really appreciate that." Shelby said with a smile. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please." Quinn said as she sat down on the couch, lifting Beth onto her lap. "Where's Rachel?"

Shelby walked into the kitchen and starting making the coffee. "In her room. She has been asleep for an hour now."

"Is she any better?" Quinn asked.

Shelby sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm going to have to take her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Shelby, Has the baby kicked today?" Quinn asked nervously.

Shelby thought back for a second before answering. "I don't know. Normally Rachel would tell me when it kicks but she didn't say anything today."

"Shelby, I didn't say anything to Rachel because I didn't want to scare her. I think we should take her to the hospital." Quinn said with a serious tone in her voice. "We can't tell what's going on with the baby. I think we should get to the hospital to make sure their both okay."

Shelby hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. She didn't want Rachel to have to go to the hospital. She knew Quinn was right. She needed to make sure her daughter and the baby were okay. She looked down and sighed. "You call Puck and ask him to watch Beth. I'll get Rachel ready."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay, here's Chapter 22 :) Hope you enjoy (:**_

x

Quinn was pacing up and down the waiting room for the past half hour. She was worried sick about Rachel. She couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Rachel or the baby. She just wanted her friend to be okay.

"I just called Finn and told him we were here." Shelby said as she put her phone in her pocket. "Quinn, would you please sit down."

"I can't. I need to know Rachel and the baby are okay." Quinn said. Wishing the doctors would hurry up with the tests on Rachel.

"The doctor said it could take a while." Shelby said calmly. "Quinn, don't get yourself worked up."

"I don't know how your so calm." Quinn said with a sigh as she finally sat down.

They waited for another 15 minutes. A doctor finally walked over to them. The doctor had black hair and wore glasses. He looked like he was in his mid 30's.

"Hi. Your both here for Rachel Berry?" He said with a smile. "I'm Dr Davis."

"Yes. I'm her mom." Shelby said as herself and Quinn stood up. "Is she okay?"

"Everything is fine." He said. "Both Rachel and the baby are fine. We gave her something to help her headache. We want to keep Rachel overnight to keep an eye on her."

"Can I please see her?" Quinn asked.

Dr Davis smiled at Quinn. "Sure. Go down that hallway. Turn right and take the 2nd left, she's in room 320."

"Thank you." Quinn said before going to see Rachel.

"So if everything is fine, why did Rachel faint?" Shelby said as she crossed her arms.

"Well there's nothing actually wrong with Rachel that caused this. I had a little chat with her. She said she has been under a lot a stress and these past few nights she hasn't been sleeping well. The headache she had could be caused by stress and not sleeping." He said. "We also think Rachel may have been a bit dehydrated. That's what caused the dizziness and fainting."

"She never told me that she was stressed." Shelby said as she looked down.

"Maybe you could go and talk to her." Dr Davis said. "I've already told her that she will be staying overnight. There's nothing to worry about. We're just going to keep an eye on her progress. She can leave tomorrow evening if everything is okay."

Shelby nodded and smiled. "Thank you, doctor."  
>"No problem. You can go to see her now." He said before walking away.<p>

Shelby took a deep breath before walking to Rachel's room.

x

"Hey." Quinn said as she walked into Rachel's room and sat down on the bed.

Rachel was sitting up against the pillows. Instead of saying hi back, she looked up at Quinn with tear filled eyes. "Quinn, did I do something to hurt the baby?"

Quinn shook her head and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a feeling their not telling me something." Rachel said as a tear fell.

"Rachel, everything is fine. The baby is fine." Quinn said with a smile.

"If everything is fine how come they won't let me go home?" Rachel yelled as she started to break down.

"Shh. C'mere." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. "Listen to me, their just keeping you here to keep an eye on you. Everything is okay."

"It hasn't kicked all day." Rachel sobbed. "What if there's something wrong and their hiding it from me?"

"Rachel, calm down." Quinn said as she rubbed her back. "It might kick later. The doctor wouldn't lie to you. You believe me, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I believe you. I'm just worried about my baby."

"I know." Quinn said as she continued rubbing circles on Rachel's back. "Your going to be such an amazing mom. I hope you know that."

Rachel smiled and looked towards the door to see her mom standing there.

"Quinn, could you go and wait for Finn." Shelby asked as she walked in.

Quinn nodded and let go of Rachel. "Sure."

After Quinn left, Shelby walked over to Rachel and sat down on her bed. "So, I've been talking to your doctor."

"Is my baby okay?" Rachel asked, starting to get worried again.

"The baby is fine." Shelby said. "Your doctor told me all of this could be stress related. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, mom."

"Rachel, what's going on?" Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

Rachel wiped away some of her tears and took deep breath before she spoke. "I've just been stressed about money, things for the baby and the birth."

"Sweetheart, how come you didn't talk to me about it?" Shelby said as she wiped one of Rachel's tears with her thumb.

"I don't know. I guess I thought I could handle it. I didn't want to annoy you."

"You could never annoy me, Rachel." Shelby said with a small smile.

"I just feel like I'm always bringing up what happened with my dads." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm glad when you talk about it. Cause I know your getting it off your chest." Shelby said as she held Rachel's hands. "I don't help you because of what happened with your dads. I do it because I love you. I don't want you to be afraid of annoying me. We're going to handle everything for the baby one step at a time."

"I love you mom." Rachel said before Shelby pulled her in for a tight hug.

Shelby smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Okay sweetie, I have to go home and get Beth. I promise I'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay mom." Rachel said with a smile.

Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead and lay her back against the pillows. "Finn is on his way over. I'm going to call you tonight. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Rachel said as she watched her mom leave.

Rachel looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed circles on it. Even though she was told her baby was okay, Rachel couldn't stop worrying. She loved this baby so much. Her thoughts were interrupted when Finn ran in and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh god. Rachel, don't scare me like that!" He said as he kissed her several times.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to scare you." Rachel said as she rested her head on Finn's chest.

Finn looked down at the small girl. She looked a lot better. She wasn't as pale anymore. She still looked tired. "I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said the headache I had was stress related." Rachel said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about being stressed?" Finn said.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to annoy you."

"Rachel, you know I would never get annoyed with you." Finn said as he gently stroked Rachel's hair. "Starting from now you won't keep anything from me, promise you'll talk to me?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and lay down on the bed with her. He held her close and was thankful Rachel and the baby were okay. Right now all he wanted to do was hold Rachel in his arms and never let her go.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Here's chapter 23 :) Really hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think! :D**_

x

Mr Schue was in his classroom grading the Spanish exam he gave to his students the week before. It was 7:45am. He couldn't get Rachel off his mind. He was worried since he didn't hear from Shelby, so he had no idea how Rachel was doing. He looked at the open classroom door and was surprised to see Finn walk past.

"Finn!" He called.

Finn entered the classroom and smiled at Mr Schue. "Morning."

"What are you doing here so early?" Mr Schue asked.

"Well, Rachel left her bag in her locker, she asked me to get it for her." Finn said as he sat down at one of the desks.

"Is she okay?"

Finn nodded. "She's fine. The baby is okay. She's still in the hospital though."

Mr Schue smiled, happy knowing Rachel was okay. "So you won't be in school today?"

Finn shook his head. "No, Rachel is leaving the hospital today so I want to bring her home. Quinn isn't coming in. She's going to stay with Rachel until the doctors let her leave."

"Well, I'm glad she's okay." Mr Schue said. "I guess it was pretty scary for you."

Finn nodded. "I wish there was more I could do for Rachel. To make her feel better about all this. She still gets upset about her dads."

"Finn, you are doing an amazing job. Your doing everything you can for her and the baby." Mr Schue said. "Rachel is lucky because she has you and Quinn."

Finn smiled. "I love her. You know if she has a boy we're naming him after my dad."

"That's great, Finn." Mr Schue said. "I'm sure your father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you." Finn said. "I better go and get Rachel's bag from her locker."

"Okay, have a good day." Mr Schue said as he watched his student leave the classroom.

x

Just after ten o'clock, Quinn arrived at the hospital to stay with Rachel since her mom had to work. Quinn had stayed up late the night before, texting Rachel. Rachel hated the hospital. She hated being there alone. Quinn decided to stay with her until she could go home.

When Quinn arrived at Rachel's room she was surprised to see Rachel wasn't there. She just guessed Rachel was in the bathroom, so she sat on the bed and waited for her. After ten minutes Rachel didn't come back. Quinn started to wonder where she was.

Quinn saw a small blonde nurse walk past the room. Quinn quickly ran over to her. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Rachel Berry is?"

"Oh, she's getting a scan done at the moment. She should be back in a few minutes." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Quinn said before going back into the room. She started to worry about Rachel. Why was she getting a scan? Did something happen during the night?

Quinn waited for another five minutes. It felt like hours before Rachel finally came back into the room. She was wearing her pink pj's.

"Hey, where were you? Is everything okay? The nurse said you were getting a scan." Quinn said.

Rachel walked in and placed her hands over her bump. "I asked the doctors to give me another scan. I needed to make sure my baby was okay."

"We already told you the baby was fine." Quinn said.

"I know but I had this feeling there was something wrong. I needed to make sure everything was okay." Rachel said. "I'm sure you would have done the same with Beth."

Quinn nodded. "Your right, I would have."

Rachel sighed. "I needed this scan. If there was something wrong with my baby and it wasn't noticed, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"So what did the doctor say?" Quinn asked.

"Everything is fine." Rachel said with small smile. "The doctor said the baby has a very healthy heartbeat."

Quinn smiled. "Good. So maybe now you can relax."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and brought her over to her bed. Rachel got on the bed and lay down.

"I'm going to go down to the store and get some magazines for us to read. The doctor said it will be a few more hours until you can leave." Quinn said as she pulled the blankets over Rachel. "Maybe you could try and get some sleep while I'm gone."

"I need to tell you something." Rachel said as she sat up. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"When I was getting my scan done, the doctor told me something." Rachel said as she looked down.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Quinn asked, preparing herself for what Rachel was going to say next.

Rachel looked up at the blonde and tears started falling from her eyes. She smiled before she spoke. "I'm having a girl."

"No way!" Quinn said with a smile as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "That's so amazing! Your going to have a daughter!"

Rachel smiled and wiped away one of her tears. "The doctor is going to give me pictures from the scan before I leave."

Quinn let go of Rachel and held her hand. "Have you told Finn?"

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't know I got the scan, I didn't want to worry him. The doctor asked if I wanted to know what I was having, after everything that happened I couldn't say no."

Quinn smiled. "Finn is going to be so excited."

"I going to tell him tonight when I get home." Rachel said. "I really don't want to tell him while I'm in the hospital."

Quinn nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I'm so happy for you."

Rachel looked down at her bump and smiled. She was happy knowing her daughter was okay. She still couldn't believe she was having a girl. Now all she wanted to do was go home and tell Finn her big news.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Here's Chapter 24 :)**_

_**Can I just say I loved the reactions to the last chapter :) Now I have a question for you.. Before the last chapter came out, what did you think Rachel was having? :)**_

_**Anyway enjoy. :D**_

x

"I never want to stay in a hospital ever again!" Rachel said as she walked into Shelby's apartment.

"You do know you have to stay in the hospital again when you have the baby." Finn laughed as he closed the apartment door. Finn carried Rachel's bag inside and put it next to the coffee table.

"Yeah, but that will be different." Rachel said as she took off her coat and sat down on the couch. She was still wearing the pink pj's she wore at the hospital. The doctor told her to rest when she got home. Since she was going straight to her moms apartment she didn't bother getting changed.

Finn went into Rachel's bedroom and got the blanket off her bed. He went back to Rachel and let her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket.

"The doctor said you need your rest. So, do you want to watch a movie?" Finn asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something important." Rachel said. Rachel told her mom about the baby before she left the hospital. Shelby said she would take Beth out so Rachel could be alone in the apartment with Finn.

"What is it?" Finn said as he sat down next to Rachel.

"Could you give me my bag?" Rachel asked as she sat up, resting the blanket across her lap.

Finn nodded and handed Rachel her bag.

"I got another scan this morning." Rachel said.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Finn said.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay." Rachel said before reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope. She handed it to Finn.

Finn opened it and saw the new pictures of their baby. "Wow. Look at it! It looks so different from the first scan."

Rachel nodded. "She's growing."

Finn froze and looked at Rachel. "She?"

Rachel nodded again. "That's your daughter, Finn."

"Y-you found out what it was?" Finn said while tearing up.

Rachel nodded as tears came to her eyes. "They asked if I wanted to know and I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry. I know we were going to wait, after what happened I needed to know. Please don't be mad at me."

Finn took Rachel in his arms and held her close. "I'm not mad. I just can't believe I'm going to have a daughter."

"I was so scared, Finn." Rachel said as she started to cry. "They told me so many times that everything was okay. I was still so scared that I was going to lose her."

"Hey, look at me." Finn said as he gently took Rachel's hand. "Your not going to lose her. Okay? In four months we're going to have a healthy little girl. I don't want you to worry."

Rachel smiled through her tears. "The doctor did say she had a healthy heartbeat."

"You see, everything is fine. I want you to stop worrying."

Rachel smiled and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. She looked at the pictures. "She's so little."

Finn smiled and pointed to the pictures. "That's her little head."

"You see that?" Rachel said as she pointed to a little white shadow over where the baby's stomach was. "That's her arm. The doctor said it looked like she was waving."

Finn laughed. "That might have been her way of saying 'I'm okay, mom. Stop worrying.'"

Rachel was about to answer when she felt something in her stomach. "She's kicking. I think she agrees with you."

"You see, our little girl wants you to stop worrying." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and pointed to the second picture. "She started sucking her thumb when the doctor took that picture."

"That's so cute." Finn said while staring at the picture of his little girl. "I can't wait for her to arrive."

"I know you had your heart set on naming the baby after your dad." Rachel said.

Finn smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter. I just want our baby to be healthy."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him. "You are going to be a great dad. I know it."

"Did you tell your mom yet?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "I did. She cried when I told her."

"I know she's really excited about the baby." Finn said.

Rachel nodded and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "My mom won't be home for another few hours. What do you want to do?"  
>"Well, the doctor said you need to rest. You want to just cuddle and watch TV?" Finn smiled.<p>

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

Both Finn and Rachel lay down together on the couch. Finn got the blanket and put it over them.

"You comfortable?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

Rachel lay her head on Finn's chest so she could see the TV. "Yes."

Finn got the remote of the coffee table and started looking through the channels for something himself and Rachel could watch. He used his right hand to work the TV remote and his left hand to stroke Rachel's hair. After a few minutes of looking through channels, Finn finally decided to watch a movie on one of the channels. He looked down at Rachel and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her head was still resting on his chest. He put the remote down and wrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend.

For a few minutes he just stared at his sleeping girlfriend. He stroked her a hair and moved one hand towards her stomach. He placed his hand over her bump and gently rubbed circles on it. He still couldn't believe he was going to have a daughter in four months. He imagined what his daughter would look like. He knew this little girl would have her moms personality. He couldn't wait until she finally arrived. He knew things were going to be hard when the baby arrived but Finn couldn't wait to be a dad.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here's a really long chapter for you :) Hope you like it.**_

x

"Why were we told to come here when we have Glee rehearsal later?" Rory asked as he walked into the choir room.

"Just a little announcement." Mr Schue said.

"It better be important if you made us come here before school starts." Puck said.

Mr Schue laughed. "It's only a small announcement."

"Let me guess, is this about Nationals?" Mercedes said.

"You have to wait and see." Mr Schue said as he looked at the group.

"Well, look who's back." Santana said as she saw Rachel walk into the room holding hands with Finn.

"Hey guys." Rachel said with a big smile.

It was Thursday morning. Rachel left the hospital on Monday but was ordered to stay home from school and rest. Shelby finally agreed to let Rachel go back school.

"Guys, you have your announcement?" Ms Schue asked.

Rachel nodded and took Finn's hand as she looked at the group. "First of all, I just want to apologize for scaring you guys. Everything is okay. The doctor just wants me to go back for check-ups every few weeks until the baby is born."

"We're just glad you and the baby are okay." Kurt said, speaking for the group.

"Santana, I just want to say thank you for catching me when I fainted." Rachel said. "If you didn't catch me, I could have been in hospital for more serious reasons."

"Your welcome." Santana said with a smile.

"Seriously, thank you." Finn said as he placed his hand on Rachel's stomach. "You saved our daughters life."

"Daughter?" Sugar shouted.

"Your having a girl?" Kurt yelled.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm having a girl."

Kurt was the first the run over and pull Rachel into a tight hug. The others then came over and pulled Rachel and Finn into a group hug.

"Congratulations!" Santana said.

"What are you going to name her?" Sugar asked.

Rachel smiled and looked down at her bump and smiled. "We don't know yet."

"Finn, Rachel, I am so happy for you guys." Mr Schue said as he walked over to them. "You guys are working so hard for when the baby arrives. This baby is lucky to have parents like you."

Finn smiled before he kissed Rachel.

x

Later that day Rachel was sitting in her English class. This was one of the classes Rachel didn't have with Finn. Ever since getting pregnant, Rachel hated not having Finn next to her in class. She just hated being alone since her dads kicked her out. She had Quinn sitting next her when Finn wasn't there. Rachel was thankful that she had Quinn.

Rachel thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name on the intercom. The announcement told her to go to Ms Pillsbury's office. Rachel got up and was about to take her bag when Quinn stopped her.

"Leave it here. I take it for you." She whispered.

Rachel smiled and whispered back. "Thank you."

Rachel walked down the hallway, wondering what Ms Pillsbury wanted to see her for. Rachel guessed it was to talk about the baby or college.

When Rachel walked into the office she was shocked by who she saw there. "Dad? Daddy?"

Both men were sitting on two chairs on front of Ms Pillsbury's desk.

"Rachel." Leroy said as he stood up and looked at Rachel's bump. "Wow, look at you."

"W-what are you doing here? Where's Ms Pillsbury?" Rachel said.

"I think she went to the principals office to get something." Hiram said. "She said we could use her office to talk to you."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the chair closer to the door.

"Rachel, we wanted to apologize for what we did." Hiram said.

"Why are you apologizing now? You kicked me out last November." Rachel said. "You could have contacted before."

"Well, we tried to call you. It kept saying your phone number was disconnected." Leroy said.

Rachel remembered her BlackBerry in her pocket. She changed her phone number when she got the phone for her birthday.

"We knew you were staying with Shelby, we didn't think it would be a good idea to just turn up on Shelby's doorstep." Hiram said. "We wanted to see you."

"You have no idea how much stress I've been under." Rachel said as she tried to fight back tears. "So much stress that I ended up in the hospital. I needed you and you both turned your backs on me. I don't think you realize how much it hurts."

"Sweetheart, we love you. We regret what we did. We're sorry we hurt you." Leroy said.

Rachel finally let a tear fall. "I don't know if I should believe you."

"Rachel, we can understand that your angry and lost all your trust in us." Leroy said. "We wanted to see you for a while now."

"I want my daughter to have a relationship with the both of you." Rachel said, putting her arms around her stomach. "It's going to take a very long time for me to forgive you. I'll never be moving back in with you."

"We understand, sweetheart." Hiram said. "You know, we will be happy to help buy stuff for the baby."

Rachel didn't even look at her dad. "I think Finn and I can handle it."

Leroy nodded. "Well we better let you go back to class. Just remember we are here if you need anything. We're really sorry. We were shocked about you getting pregnant and we made a stupid decision. We will never forgive ourselves for it."

Rachel looked up into her dads eyes. Even though she was angry, she knew were dads were sorry for what they did. She didn't want to be angry with them but it still hurt when she thought about the fact they kicked her out. These were her dads, they raised her. She knew they were sorry.

Both men were about to leave when Rachel spoke.

"Before I got pregnant you talked about my graduation a lot. Your welcome to come if you want."

Hiram smiled at his only daughter. "We would love that."

"Also, I'm not going to stop you from being apart of my daughters life." Rachel said.

"Thank you. We'll talk to you soon." Leroy said.

Rachel nodded and watched as the two men left. She heard the bell ring and stood up to go and meet Quinn. She was having mixed emotions about this meeting with her dads. She was happy they finally made contact with her. She didn't want to get her hopes up and them coming to her graduation. She honestly didn't think they would come.

x

"I told you they would make contact with you." Quinn said as she closed her locker.

Rachel went straight to Quinn's locker after leaving Ms Pillsbury's office. Quinn was standing at her locker with Rachel's bag.

"I don't know how I feel right now." Rachel said as she leaned against the locker. "How did you feel when your mom contacted you?"

"When my mom finally came to see me, Beth decided she was ready to be born." Quinn said with a laugh. "I agreed to move back in with her while I was in the hospital. When I got out we talked about it. I was still hurt, but also I was happy she let me move back in."

"Do you think I did the right thing when I said I would never move back in with them?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed. "I can't answer that Rachel. It's your decision. The only person who can answer that is you."

"I don't think I'll ever able to live with my dads after all this. I just feel horrible."

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Listen, just be happy you have Shelby. She takes great care of you and she adores you."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"My advice, have a movie night with Finn tonight. I think that would make you feel better." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Also, I have some news for you." Quinn said with a smile. "I heard back from some of the colleges I applied to in New York."

"Quinn, that's amazing!" Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in for a hug. "Your going to New York! What course did you apply for?"

"The stylist course. I found a drama course I'm going to apply for." Quinn said. "Also I found a nice three bedroom apartment to rent at a good price."

"Why a three bedroom apartment?" Rachel asked.

"I know when you get into NYADA your going to have to find a place to stay. I want you to be my roommate when you get there."

Rachel blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Quinn said with a laugh. "I can have my own room, so can you. The third room can be for the baby."

Rachel let one of the tears fall from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Quinn. I would love be your roommate. I can't thank you enough."

"I just want to help as much as I can." Quinn said with smile.

"You are seriously the best friend I've ever had." Rachel said, now in tears.

Quinn smiled again and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel honestly never thought herself and Quinn Fabray would ever be friends. She was so thankful for Quinn being there for her. Quinn was a really sweet friend. Rachel was so happy that she had Quinn as her friend.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here's chapter 26 :) I really hope you like it. OMG 200 reviews! Thank you so much! They really mean the world to me.**_

x

They were halfway through the month of April before they knew it. Time was really flying by. May was going to be a very important month for them. Nationals and graduation were coming up. Rachel didn't like thinking about the fact she only had one month left in school. She didn't want to think her time with the Glee Club was coming to an end. She was taking it one day at a time.

"We are not giving our daughter one of your crazy 'Original names.'" Rachel shouted at herself and Finn stormed into the choir room.

"Oh god, Finn! Please don't tell me you asked her to name the baby Drizzle!" Quinn said.

"Fine, but we're not naming her after anyone on Broadway!" Finn yelled back.

"Guys!" Mr Schue shouted before Rachel had a chance to yell something back.

"You two are so cute." Santana said, laughing. "I've seen couples expecting a child argue over a lot of things. I can't remember the last time I've seen a couple argue over names."

"Why are you deciding on names now?" Kurt asked.

"We're not, we are trying to come up with ideas on what to name her. To try and avoid having a fight like this when the baby arrives." Rachel said.

"Guys, please don't argue about it." Mr Schue said. "You guys are doing such a good job getting ready. Don't argue over something so small."

Rachel looked up at Finn and sighed. "Their right."

"I'm sorry." Finn said as he started kissing Rachel.

"Okay, we don't need to see you two make out!" Puck said.

Rachel pulled away from Finn and giggled. "Sorry."

"Go and sit down guys." Mr Schue said. "We have a lot to talk about. We leave for New York in three weeks."

Finn took Rachel's hand and they both sat down. Finn paid nearly no attention at all during Glee. All he could think of was names for his daughter. Finn and Rachel agreed that they would come up with ideas on names they both liked. So it could be more easy to pick a name when the baby was here. They just couldn't think of a name they both liked. Finn wanted to come up with a name they both liked.

x

The next morning Finn walked into the cafeteria to see Rachel sitting there alone. She was holding a water bottle in her hand and she was reading a book. Finn walked over and sat across from her at the table.

"Hey beautiful."

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"I want to talk to you about something." Finn said. "A name for the baby."  
>"Please don't let it be an original name." Rachel said.<p>

"No, it's not. I remembered my mom telling me that when she was younger, she always said if had a daughter she give her this name. Something about the name she just loved."

"But she doesn't have a daughter." Rachel said.

Finn nodded. "Right, so I was thinking. Since she couldn't give the name to her daughter. Maybe we could give it to her granddaughter."

"What's the name?" Rachel asked.

"Ella."

"Ella?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah. You don't have to say yes. It was just a suggestion." Finn said.

"Ella Hudson." Rachel said as she looked down and put her hands on her stomach. "I like it. I really like it."

Finn smiled as he got up and walked to the other side of the table and kissed Rachel. "You have no idea how happy my mom is going to be."

"I'm glad this is going to make her happy."

"I don't know what we would do without my mom or Shelby." Finn said.

Rachel just looked down and nodded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"It's just, when our baby arrives there isn't going to be enough room. I'm sleeping in the room my mom was planning on decorating for Beth. Beth is sharing a room with my mom and there isn't enough room for the baby's crib in my room."

Finn nodded, in all the planning for the baby he had never thought of that. "We'll work something out."

Rachel sighed. "We have to do it fast. We have two and a half months until the baby arrives."

Finn nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead. "We'll work out something."

x

"Finn, I really don't think you should do this." Rachel said down the phone.

Finn was standing at the top of the staircase. Waiting to go down to talk to his mom and Burt. "Rachel, don't worry. I want to do this."

"Finn, I appreciate what you want to do but I don't want to cause trouble for your mom." Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "Rachel, it's no trouble at all. I'll talk to them and see how it goes."

Rachel yawned before she had a chance to reply. "Okay. I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep."

"Goodnight beautiful." Finn said. "I'll call you in the morning."

"I love you." Rachel said before she hung up.

Finn sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He took a deep breath before walking into the living room. He saw his mom and Burt sitting there walking TV.

"Mom, Burt, I need to talk to you about something important." Finn said as he walked in and sat down.

"Sure, what's up sweetheart?" Carole said as she turned off the TV.  
>"It's about Rachel." Finn said.<p>

"Is she okay?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded. "She's fine. She was saying today that there wasn't enough room in Shelby's apartment for when the baby arrived. She was saying she felt bad because Beth didn't have her own room."

"Go on." Carole said.

"Well, I wanted to ask, if Rachel can move in with us."

Carole sighed. "Finn, I love Rachel. You know that. She's like a daughter to me. I would have let her move in when this all started. We don't have an extra bed for her."

Finn took a deep breath before he spoke. "I know. I was going to say she could sleep in my room, with me."

"Finn, I don't think that's a good idea." Burt said.

"Me and Rachel already talked about it. We promise we won't have sex and if we do we will be careful." Finn said. "We want to raise our baby. Rachel won't be getting pregnant again for a very long time."

Carole sighed. "Finn, I don't know."

"Please mom." Finn said. "This means me, Rachel and our daughter can be together."

Carole looked down and sighed. "Give us some time to think about it. We're going to talk to Shelby and see what she says."

Finn nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Finn got up and walked upstairs. He just hoped his mom and Burt would say yes. He wanted his little family to be together.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here's Chapter 27 :) Sorry there was a bit of wait. Hope you enjoy. (:**_

x

It was Sunday morning. Exactly two days since Finn asked his mom if Rachel could move in. His mom or Shelby didn't say anything to them about it. Finn wondered if he should mention it again.

He picked up a photo of himself and Rachel that was on his bedside table. He had loads of photo's of himself and Rachel, but this one was his favorite. It was taken during summer, they were in the park. Finn was wearing his sun-glasses that Rachel got for him. Rachel's hair was hanging in loose curls. She was wearing a summer dress she bought in New York a few weeks before the photo was taken.

"Finn! Could you come here please?" He heard his mom yell.

Finn put the photo back and walked downstairs. He was surprised when he went downstairs and saw Rachel and Shelby sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Sit down." Burt told him.

Finn sat down next to Rachel and took her hand. Shelby stood up and looked at the couple.  
>"Burt, Carole and I talked about what you suggested."<p>

"And?" Rachel asked.

"I think it's a good idea for you two to be together when the baby arrives." Carole said.

Burt nodded. "But if we decide to go ahead with this, there's going to be a few rules."

"Rachel, you have to help around the house. Help with the cleaning, dinner or anything Burt and Carole asks you." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. "Off course."

"Also, you two are going to have a lot on your hands when the baby is born." Carole said. "You can sleep in the same room. The rule is no having sex. You can't risk Rachel getting pregnant a second time."

Rachel nodded. "We promise."

"I don't want to put Rachel through this all over again." Finn said as he gently squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Since you two are okay with the rules. Would this Saturday be okay for you to move in, Rachel?" Burt said.

"Seriously?" Rachel shouted before covering her mouth. "Mom, is it okay with you?"

Shelby smiled and nodded. "If it's okay with you."

"Thank you!" Rachel said as she got up and hugged Carole.

"No problem at all, sweetie." Carole said with a smile. "You can bring your stuff over during the week."

"Mom, Burt, Shelby, thank you so much." Finn said.

"No problem, Finn you have to clean out your room this week and make room for Rachel's stuff." Burt said.

Finn nodded and wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her.

"Shelby, would you like some coffee?" Carole asked.

"Sure." Shelby said before turning her attention to her daughter. "Rachel, I have to leave in a half an hour to get Beth. You want me to drive you home?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes please."

"Let's go upstairs." Finn said as he took Rachel's hand and walked upstairs with her.

x

The second they entered Finn's bedroom, Finn closed the door and Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe they said yes." She said. "I honestly thought they would never agree to it."

Finn took Rachel over to his bed and they both lay down. "This is perfect. The three of us can be together."

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said as she lay her head on Finn's chest.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "You know you can ask me anything."  
>Rachel sat up and turned around so she could face Finn. "We haven't really decided on any more names that we both like. So are we going to name her Ella?"<p>

Finn smiled as he also sat up. "I love that name. I'm not saying that cause of the story I told you about my mom."  
>"I love it too." Rachel said. "So it's official? Her name is Ella Hudson?"<p>

Finn nodded. "Her name is Ella Hudson."

Rachel put her hands over her stomach and smiled. "She's kicking. I think she likes her name."

"No way. Really?" Finn said with a smile.

"Yes. Give me your hand." Rachel said before she took Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach. She then felt the baby kick. "Can you feel her kicking?"

Finn nodded. "It feels amazing."

"Finn, when are we going to tell your mom? She's going to be so happy." Rachel said.

"This Saturday." Finn said. "We won't tell anyone else. We'll let her be the first to know."

"Good idea. I can't wait to tell your mom." Rachel said. "I keep imagining what the baby is going to look like."

"I think she will look like you." Finn said.

Finn smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "She's going to look like you too."

"I love you." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her.

x

Rachel opened the door of Shelby's apartment and held it open as Shelby walked in holding Beth in her arms. Beth had fallen asleep in the car as they drove home after picking her up.

"I'll going to put her in my room." Shelby said as she walked towards her bedroom. "I'll wake her before dinner."

"Okay." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch.

A minute later Shelby came back and sat down next to Rachel.

"Thank you for today, mom." Rachel said with a smile.

"No problem. I'm going to really miss you when you leave." Shelby said.

Rachel smiled. "We're still going to see each other though."

"Which reminds me to tell you about another rule." Shelby said as she looked at her daughter. "You have to call me everyday. For any reason if you can't call, I want you to text me."  
>Rachel smiled and nodded. "I promise. I'm going to see you everyday."<p>

Shelby smiled and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I loved having you stay with me."

"I really loved staying with you." Rachel said. "I couldn't have done all this without you."

Shelby smiled as she brushed some of Rachel's hair away from her face. "How about we watch a movie until Beth wakes up?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Sounds great."

Rachel watched as Shelby got up and set up the DVD player. All Rachel wanted to do was enjoy her last week living with her mom.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 28 :) This is so cool! :D lol Hope you enjoy. I really loved writing this chapter.**_

x

"Kurt, thank you so much for helping me bring Rachel's stuff back to our house." Finn said as he walked down the hallway of Shelby's apartment building.

It was Saturday, the day Rachel was finally moving in. Finn hardly slept the night before because he was so excited. Rachel already left her car at Finn's house. Now they were bringing the last boxes and suitcases to the house.

When they walked into Shelby's apartment they saw something they didn't expect to see. Rachel was sitting on the couch sobbing her heart out. Shelby was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. When Shelby saw Finn and Kurt there, she got up and walked over to them.

"She might feel better if you guys talk to her." Shelby whispered before leaving the three teenagers alone.

They walked over to Rachel and kneeled down on front of her.

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn asked, hating seeing his girlfriend so upset.

Rachel was crying so much, she couldn't even speak. She just handed them a piece of paper that was on her lap.

"What's this?" Finn asked.

"I-It's my letter to confirm my audition for NYADA." Rachel said between sobs.

Kurt sighed as he took Rachel's hand. He got his letter before Rachel did. It finally hit Rachel that she was not going to NYADA this year.

"This is the letter I've been waiting for since I first applied. Now I can't go." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Finn said before taking Rachel in his arms.

"Rachel, look at me." Kurt said. Rachel looked up at him with teary eyes. "You were not meant to go to NYADA this year. That doesn't mean you can't go. You can apply again next year. I promise when you get in, I'll be waiting there for you."

"Thank you, Kurt." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Come here." Kurt said before pulling his friend into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you into that school." Finn said.

"I love you so much." Rachel said back.

"Guys, can I talk to Rachel alone for a second?" Shelby said as she walked in.

"Sure. We'll bring Rachel's things down to the car." Finn said before himself and Kurt got some of the boxes and one of Rachel's suitcases.

"What's going on?" Rachel said after the boys left.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. I don't think I want to tell you now since you were so upset."

"What is it?" Rachel said, starting to get worried.

"I only had the job at McKinley for this year. Sweetie, I'm moving back to New York."

"When?" Rachel asked.

Shelby sighed. "End of July."

"No, mom! Please no!" Rachel started to sob again. "I need you! I need you here when the baby comes! You can't go!"  
>Shelby sighed. She knew telling Rachel now was a bad idea. She knew Rachel would react badly.<p>

She put her hands on her daughters shoulders and looked at her. "Stop crying."

Rachel took a few deep breaths and struggled to calm down.

Shelby took Rachel in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Listen to me, baby. I'm going to be here when the baby is born. I'm going to make sure everything is okay before I leave. You know if you need me for something important, I'll be on that plane back to you."

"I don't want you to leave so soon." Rachel said as tears continued.

"Your going to New York, right?" Shelby said with a smile. "We'll only be apart for a little while. I promise I'm not leaving until I get to hold my granddaughter."

Rachel smiled. "Promise you'll be there when the baby is born?"

Shelby took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "I promise, I'll be there holding your hand the whole time."

"Good." Rachel smiled.

Both girls heard a knock on the door. They turned around and saw Finn there. "Can I come in?"  
>Shelby nodded. "Off course."<br>"Kurt went home with Rachel's boxes. I just came to get the last suitcase." He said.

"I'll bring it down for you." Shelby said before she carried the suitcase out.

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand. "You ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

x

Rachel spent most of her day unpacking and moving her clothes into Finn's wardrobe. She still couldn't believe she was living with Finn now. So far, she loved it. Carole, Kurt and Finn helped her unpack her things until it was time for dinner.

"Thank you, Carole. That dinner was amazing." Rachel said as she stood up and picked up the empty plates. "I'll get started with cleaning the dishes."

"No you won't." Carole said as she took the plates from Rachel. "I'll clean them. I don't want you cleaning on your first night living with us."

"Can I help you clean them?" Rachel asked.

Carole looked at Rachel and smiled. "No sweetheart. Go sit on the couch and relax."

"Actually mom, we want to tell you something." Finn said. "Sit down."

"What's going on?" Carole asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before she spoke. "Finn, told me this story about when you were younger, you always wanted to name your daughter Ella."

Carole laughed and looked at her son. "I can't believe you remembered. I told you that months ago."

Rachel smiled. "Me and Finn decided that, since you couldn't give that name to your daughter. We're going to give it to your granddaughter."  
>Carole looked at the teenagers and started to tear up. "You guys are really going to do that for me?"<p>

Finn and Rachel both nodded.

"Thank you." Carole said with tears falling from her eyes as she pulled the teenagers into a hug.

x

After an hour of watching TV with Finn, Kurt, Carole and Burt, Rachel noticed it was just after eight o'clock.

"Carole, is it okay if I use your shower?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you don't have to ask if you can use the shower. Go ahead." Carole said.

"I think I might go to bed after I have a shower." Rachel said as she stood up. "I'm really tired."

"Aright honey. We'll see you in the morning." Carole said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Rachel said to them before she walked out.

"You think she's happy here?" Carole asked.

Finn nodded. "She just had a really long day. She told me she loves it here."

x

Finn got ready in the bed in the bathroom while Rachel got changed his bedroom. When Finn walked into his bedroom he saw Rachel there, drying her hair and dressed in her pajamas. She turned the hairdryer off when she saw Finn there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. You okay?" Finn said as he closed the door.

Rachel nodded. "Just a really long day. I'm tired."

Rachel yawned after finishing that sentence. Finn smiled at her. "You look tired. Let's go to bed."  
>Finn pulled down the covers on the bed and helped Rachel climb in. He covered her with the blankets and kissed her. He then turned off the light and got into bed beside her.<p>

"Finn." Rachel said as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. All the attention has been on me these past few months. I know this much be stressful for you too."

Finn smiled and kissed her again. "All I care about is you and Ella. I want you both to be safe and happy."

"We are." Rachel said as she started to closed her eyes.

She cuddled close to Finn and was asleep in minutes. Finn kissed her before holding her close. "Goodnight beautiful."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Here's Chapter 29 :) Just want to say I wasn't sure exactly how the Nationals Competition worked. So I hope what I wrote is okay. :) Also the songs are just what came up on my iPod :) Enjoy!**_

x

They say it's nearly a ten hour drive between Ohio and New York City. It was over nine hours since the group left Ohio. They were now in the middle of May. Rachel was due to have her baby in less then two months. They group agreed they should get a bus to New York since Rachel was so far into her pregnancy. Everyone was there except for Kurt. He got a flight to New York the day before. He would be at his NYADA audition while the group were on their way to New York.

The trip on the bus was torture. They left at ten o'clock that morning. Just three hours into the trip, Rachel started complaining that her back was starting to hurt. They had stopped a few times during the trip to get something to eat and for the students to use the bathroom. Right now Rachel was asleep on Finn's lap. When she fell asleep, Finn lifted her onto his lap so her legs could rest on the seat next to them. Her back was leaning against a pillow she had brought with her. Finn was trying to get her as comfortable as possible.

"Mr Schue, are we almost there?" Finn asked.

Mr Schue nodded. "Another ten minutes. Finn, how long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour." Finn said, looking down at his girlfriend.

"You better wake her up. It's after eight o'clock. She will have trouble going to sleep tonight." Mr Schue said.

"I never thought of that." Finn said before gently shaking Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, wake up."

"Are we there yet? Rachel asked as she opened her eyes.

"Ten minutes away from the hotel." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel quickly got off Finn's lap and looked out the bus window with a huge smile. "We're here!"

Finn laughed. "I can't believe it has been a year since we were last here."

Rachel sighed and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "You know, everytime I imagine our future with Ella, I always imagine the three of us living here."

"We will live here." Finn said as he kissed Rachel's cheek. "It might take some time but we will live here."

"I hope." Rachel said,

x

Kurt was waiting outside the hotel for the group when they arrived. Rachel walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug.  
>"How did the audition go?" Rachel asked.<p>

"I'm in!" Kurt said with a smile. "I'm officially going to NYADA!"

"No way that's amazing! Congratulations." Rachel said with a big smile. "Let's tell the others."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and walked into the hotel lobby with him. They saw everyone else sitting together while Mr Schue checked them in.

"Guys, guess what!" Rachel said, getting the groups attention.

"I got into NYADA!" Kurt shouted.

The group of students screamed and ran over to congratulate him. Rachel smiled and hoped she would have her chance to get into NYADA next year.

x

"This is it guys." Rachel said. "Our last time doing this together."

They group were backstage at Nationals. They had never been so nervous for a competition before.

"Guys, I know this is emotional. Our last competition together." Mr Schue said to the group, who were dressed in their black and gold costumes. "Just remember, it doesn't matter if we win or lose. The important thing is that we did this together, this is our moment. So go out there and enjoy every second of it."

"I'd like to say something." Puck said as he stepped forward. "Rachel, please don't go into labor."

"Oh shut up!" Rachel said.

Quinn laughed and playfully hit Pucks arm. The week before Nationals they told the group they were officially dating.

They heard their names being announced and it was time to go on.

Rachel sighed as she looked at her teammates. "This is it."

x

Rachel and Finn were the first to sing. They stepped on stage together and sang 'Dare You To Move.' Rachel knew there will most likely be times in the future where herself and Finn will sing to their daughter together. She kept trying to forget the fact this was their last ever competition.

When they were finished the song, the group sang 'Paradise' together. The audience seemed to enjoy the performance.

When they walked off stage and most of the students got very emotional.

"That was amazing." Tina said through her tears.

"I can't believe it's over." Rachel said as Finn handed her a tissue.

"We still have the results." Mr Schue said. "You guys were amazing. No matter what the result is, your doing it together. Enjoy the moment."

"Mr Schue is right." Rachel said. "We have waited for this moment for so long. In about two hours we're going to find out if we won Nationals. Let's just enjoy every second of it."

The group nodded in agreement and pulled each other in for a group hug.

x

The moment the group found out they were in the top three they couldn't believe it. Now here they were, standing on that huge stage together waiting to find out where they placed is the competition. There was a full audience watching them. Even though the room was filled with hundreds of people, there was complete silence.

The announcer stepped on stage with an envelope in his hand. "Your 2012 National Show-Choir Champions are.."

Those few seconds of silence were torture. Rachel could feel her heart pounding. She was feeling kicks and movements in her stomach all day, now there was nothing. Almost like her unborn baby knew how important this moment was.

Everything appeared to be in slow motion. They watched as the announcer held up the microphone. "..New Directions!"

The group started screaming and hugged each other. Rachel started crying so much that she nearly fell to the ground. Finn held her up and allowed her to cry into his chest.

It was a very proud moment when Mr Schue was handed the first place trophy. He turned to the group and held up the trophy. He said as he shouted "We did it!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Wow chapter 30 :D This was a really hard chapter to write for me. I really hope you like it. :) Enjoy.**_

x

This was it. The most talked about day all year. Graduation.

Finn and Rachel couldn't believe this day had come so fast. Now it was the last week in May. They had finished their classes and had their last ever Glee meeting together. None of the group expected to cry so much. Mr Schue made their final Glee rehearsal an extra hour long. They cried, talked and even sang a few of the songs they have preformed together.

Other then graduation, Rachel was focused on the fact she was nearly one month away from her daughter arriving. She was so excited now. Herself and Finn set up the crib in their room. Rachel had all the clothes ready for the baby. They had everything they needed. Now they just had to wait until their little girl was born.

"Kurt, Finn, Rachel get together so I can take another photo." Carole said as she held up her camera. Shelby was standing next to her already taking photos.

The three teenagers, all dressed in their graduation gowns and hats, got together for more photos.

"I feel like I'm at a photo shoot." Kurt said before smiling.

"Now can I please take a photo with my beautiful daughter?" Shelby said. Kurt went over and took the camera from Shelby. Shelby put her arm around Rachel and they got their photo taken.

"Okay guys, we're going to be late so we better leave now." Burt announced.

Rachel sighed as she wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. All morning she was taking photos and being introduced to Finn and Kurt's family, who had come to visit them.

As they got ready to leave. It finally hit them that they were going to McKinley High for the last time.

x

Seeing everyone in their graduation gowns felt strange. The only people from New Direction who were not in graduation gowns were Sugar, Tina, Artie and Rory. Rachel was trying her best not to think of the fact this was their last time together at the school.

The weather was amazing. It was a really sunny summer day. It was great cause the graduation ceremony was being held outside. It was the perfect hot and sunny weather.

Rachel felt Finn tap her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Look who's here." He said as he pointed to the over to the seats.

Rachel looked over and was shocked by who she saw standing there. She ran over to them at full speed. "Dad! Daddy!"

"Be careful, sweetie." Hiram said, afraid that Rachel would fall.

"I didn't think you would come." Rachel said with a smile. She couldn't believe they were here. Even though she was angry with them, she still wanted them to come.

"We wanted to see our little girl graduate." Leroy said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. This means so much to me that you came." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I know your still mad. I just hope you know how sorry we are for what we did." Hiram said.

Rachel nodded. She just felt happy that they were there. "I know. To be honest, I don't want to stay angry with you. I will never be able to forget what happened. I just don't want to be angry."

"We really miss you." Leroy said. "I know you said you would never come back home with us. Maybe we could meet up every few weeks."  
>Rachel nodded. Before she could answer she heard Quinn calling her. "Rachel! We're getting started!"<p>

Rachel looked at her dads and smiled. "I better go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Rachel!" Leroy called as Rachel walked away. Rachel turned around and looked at them. "When is the baby due?"

"July 2nd." Rachel said.

"Do you think we can see the baby? Once your out of the hospital?" Hiram asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Off course."

Finn walked over to Rachel. Hiram walked up to Finn and spoke. "Finn, we want to thank you for talking care of Rachel and supporting her. "

"No problem." Finn said. "I love her and I would do anything for her."

"You guys better go and get ready." Leroy said as he saw the other students taking their seats.

Rachel smiled at her dads once more before walking away with Finn.

x

The ceremony was beautiful. None of then could believe they were at their graduation.

"Now, a very special treat." Principal Figgins said into the microphone. "Our National Show Choir Champions are going to preform for you."

The members of New Directions got onstage and sang 'Don't Stop Believing' on last time. Just like what they did at Regionals. By the end, the group were in tears. Their last time ever performing together.

x

After the ceremony ended, Rachel walked alone down the hallways of William McKinley High School. She felt herself get emotional as she walked past the auditorium. So much had happened in there. She walked past her now empty locker. The last place she went to was the Choir Room. Her favorite place in the school. The place in the school that Rachel felt was her home. She pulled the handle to find the door unlocked. She walked in and looked around. She let tears fall as she leaned against the piano.

She heard someone walk in and she turned around to see Finn there. "I thought I would find you here."

Rachel sighed and wiped her tears. "It's too hard to say goodbye."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. "I know."

"Guys, there you are." Mr Schue said as he walked in. "Everyone is looking for you."  
>Rachel gave her teacher a teary smile. "I guess we were just saying goodbye to the school."<p>

Ms Schue sighed. "I'll be honest, it won't be the same here without you guys."

Rachel nodded. "We're going to miss our friends and this choir room the most."  
>"You two are going to have an amazing future." Mr Schue said with a smile. "It will be hard. You can get through it together."<p>

"That reminds me of something we want to talk to you about." Finn said. "You were always a father figure to me. We are all so thankful for New Directions. We will always thank you for starting it. Rachel and I talked about it, we want to ask if you would be the baby's godfather?"

Mr Schue smiled and felt tears come to his eyes. "I would love too. Thank you so much guys."  
>Finn and Rachel smiled and hugged Mr Schue.<p>

"We better go to the others." Mr Schue said before the three of them started to walk out.

Rachel stayed behind them. She turned around and looked at the choir room one last time.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Here's Chapter 31 :) Really hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**_

x

Rachel smiled as she looked at the calendar. She put her hand over her stomach. "Tomorrow it's going to be one week until your due date."

Finn walked in, he just got dressed after taking his morning shower and saw Rachel looking at the calendar. "You okay, Rach?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "We're just one week away from becoming parents."

"Wow." Finn said. "I can't believe she's going to be here soon."

Rachel smiled and looked at the crib at the end of their bed. "She will be sleeping in her crib very soon."

Finn put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I can't wait."

Rachel sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked, starting to feel worried.

"I just miss everyone." Rachel said.

"Don't worry, their all going to come and see us when the baby is born." Finn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "It's just we haven't seen them since graduation. Most of them are leaving soon."

"We're going to plan something all of us can do before everyone leaves." Finn said as he sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"My mom wants me to go to the store and pick up some stuff for her." Finn said before standing up. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'm just going to go downstairs and watch TV."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Finn said before kissing Rachel and walking out.

Rachel sighed as she got off Finn's bed and went downstairs. Finn had left, Kurt was out with Blaine, Burt was at work and Carole was out with her friend. Leaving Rachel at home alone. She went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of water. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She leaned back and placed her hands over her stomach. She couldn't wait until next week. The moment when she could finally hold her daughter in her arms. She was so excited to finally see her baby. She could spend the day with her daughter while everyone is at work. She still felt worried about the baby coming. She was still excited.

After a few minutes Finn came back and carried the shopping bags into the kitchen.

"Guess what." Finn said with a smile as he put the bags on the kitchen table.

"What?" Rachel asked as she walked out and helped Finn unpack the bags.

"Mr Schue called me. He says he's having a little party for the Glee Club tonight and asked if we wanted to go." Finn said. "Everyone is going. You want to go?"

Rachel laughed. "We were just talking about meeting up with the others this morning. I would love to go."

Finn smiled and gave Rachel a kiss. "He told us to come at six."

"I can't wait. I'm going to pick out something to wear." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn smiled as he watched Rachel leave the room. He couldn't wait to start their little family.

x

"Hey guys." Mr Schue said with a smile as he opened the door and saw Finn and Rachel there.

Before they had a chance to say something back, Quinn ran over and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Your only one week away." Quinn said as she put her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"I know! I can't wait to see her." Rachel said, looking down at her stomach.

"Come in." Mr Schue said. "Everyone is already here."

Finn and Rachel walked inside and saw everyone sitting there. Rachel was surprise to see her mom standing there talking to Emma.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she walked over.

"I helped set this up." Shelby said with a smile.

"Rachel!" Mercedes called. "There's a space for you on the couch."

Rachel smiled and took a seat next to Quinn on the couch. She suddenly felt something in her stomach. Rachel placed her hand over her stomach.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked, noticing something going on with Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She's just really moving around."

"Mr Schue, thank you for putting this together." Finn said while sitting on a chair next to the couch.

Mr Schue smiled. "Guys, you graduated. You can call me Will now."

"Can Tina, Sugar, Blaine and I call you Will?" Artie asked.

Mr Schue laughed. "No."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Not fair."

"One more year." Quinn said.

"We don't even want to go back to school knowing that you guys won't be there." Artie said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss school." Puck said.

"Me too." Kurt said. "I didn't think I would miss school this much."

"Honestly, do you miss school or Glee?" Mr Schue said. He laughed when most of the group said Glee.

"I have a strong feeling that Finn and Rachel's daughter will be in Glee Club in her school." Mercedes said.

Rachel laughed. "Most likely."

Kurt smiled and looked at his friends. "We have a agree that once a year, we will meet up somewhere."

"That would be great." Mercedes said.

"Anyway we're going to stay in contact with each other." Quinn said.

Finn looked at Rachel and got worried when he saw the panicked look on her face. She had her hand over her stomach and she was breathing heavy. Tears were building up in her eyes.

"Rachel?" Finn asked getting even more worried. "What's wrong?"

"Mom!" She called, one of her tears now rolling down her cheek.

The group were now looking at her. Wondering what was going on. Rachel was fine moments ago. Now she was sitting there panicking and trying to control the tears falling from her eyes. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Shelby got worried when she saw her daughter. She quickly went over to her and stroked her hair. "What's going on, sweetie?"

"My water broke."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Here we go :) Seriously my favourite chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

x

Rachel cried out in pain as she was rushed down the hospital hallway. Finn was pushing her wheelchair down the hallway. Quinn was tightly holding Rachel's hand. Shelby had ran ahead of them to get a doctor. Will took them to the hospital in his car. Rachel started having contractions on the way to the hospital, they were getting closer together.

"The doctor is going to show us where to go." Shelby said as she ran over to them and took Rachel's hand. "Looks like the baby will be here very soon."

"Mom, it hurts so much." Rachel said, crying.

Shelby gently brushed back Rachel's hair and kissed her head. "I know, baby. Your doing great. Just focus on your breathing."

"Ms Corcoran!" The female doctor called. "Follow me. We need to get Rachel to the delivery room."

"I want Quinn to stay with us." Rachel said, still holding her hand.

"Is that okay?" Shelby asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah off course."

Finn felt nervous as he pushed Rachel's wheelchair down the hallway. This was it. He was about it become a dad.

x

Rachel's cervix was 8cm dilated. The baby was coming very soon. The doctors got Rachel out of her dress and into one of the hospital gowns. They got her ready while Quinn, Finn and Shelby put on the gowns.

Quinn ran over to Rachel and took her hand. "Your nearly there, Rach. You okay?"

Rachel shook her head and cried. "It hurts."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. "I know. Your nearly there."

The fact Quinn and Shelby were there made Rachel feel better. Quinn went through this two years ago. Rachel wanted her mom there.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted. She couldn't see him and started to panic that he wasn't there.

"I'm right here." She heard him say. She looked up and saw him standing there next to Quinn. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded and she cried out when she felt another pain.

"Rachel, your ready." The doctor said. "You can start pushing. On the count of three."

"You can do it, Rach." Finn said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rachel nodded and looked at the doctor. "One, Two, Three."

Rachel screamed as she began to push. She fell back trying to catch her breath. She was sweating and her face was red.

"I need you to push again, Rachel!" The doctor shouted. "You need to push harder!"

Rachel squeezed Shelby and Quinn's hands tightly as she started to push again. She screamed through the pain.

"Okay, I can see the head." The doctor said. "You need to push again."

"I-I can't." Rachel cried.

"Yes you can!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel blinked back tears and looked at Finn.

"You can do it." He told her.

Rachel took a deep breath and started pushing again as hard as she could. She screamed as it started to hurt even more. She could hear the others encouraging her. She stopped pushing and fell back when the worse pain stopped.

A tiny cry filled the room. Rachel knew straight away where that little cry was coming from. It was her daughter. She was finally here. She looked down at the doctors and saw them carrying the baby away.

"W-where are they taking her?" Rachel shouted as she tried to get up.

"Shh, it's okay." Shelby said as she helped Rachel lie back down. "Their just going to clean her up."

"You did great, Rachel." Quinn told her.

"Thank you so much for staying." Rachel said.

"Well done, sweetie." Shelby said, taking Rachel's hand.

Finn leaned in the gave Rachel a kiss. "You did so good."

Rachel noticed a young nurse walk over to them. "Ready to meet your daughter?"

Rachel nodded as Finn helped her sit up. The nurse walked by Rachel's side and put the tiny little girl into her arms.

There she was.

Rachel burst into tears when she looked at her daughter. Finn started to cry as he also looked at the baby. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket. She looked just like Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel said as the little girl held on to her finger. "Nice to finally meet you."

Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel. "She's ours."

x

Ella Hudson was born at 7:20pm on the 24th of June, 2012. She was tiny. She weighed 6lb 4oz.

Later that night Rachel was moved up to a hospital room. She got changed into her own comfortable pajamas and got Ella dressed into her own clothes. Quinn took pictures of Ella to send to everyone from New Directions. Rachel then asked Quinn to be Ella's godmother. Quinn was so happy and said yes. Se adored Ella and made loads of comments on how she looked just like Rachel.

Rachel spent most of that night sitting there, just staring at Ella. Her daughter was finally here. Ella's little hand was wrapped around Rachel's finger. Rachel adored her. She could sit there for hours and just stare at Ella.

"She looks just like you." Finn said, sitting beside Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "She's beautiful. I can't believe she's here."

"You look tired." Finn said brushing some of Rachel's hair back. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Just after Rachel said that, Ella started to cry. Rachel gently rocked her.

"Why is she crying?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "I think she wants her daddy to hold her."

She leaned forward so she could carefully move Ella into Finn's arms. Rachel smiled when she saw the nervous look on Finn's face. "Don't be nervous."

Finn took Ella in his arms and she stopped crying. Finn sat down on the bed and just talked to Ella.

Rachel blinked back tears and looked at Finn. "Your going to be an amazing dad."

Finn smiled as he sat down on the bed with his two girls. His little family.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Here's chapter 33 :) Hope you like it. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story :) Enjoy**_

x

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Shelby asked as she walked into Rachel's hospital room.

Rachel was sitting on her bed. Holding Ella in her arms. "Yeah I'm ready. I just want to go home."

Rachel got off the bed and gently placed Ella into her car seat carrier. She put on the straps and reached over to the bed and got a small blanket. She wrapped the blanket around Ella to keep her warm.

Ella was now a day old. The doctors agreed to let Rachel leave since herself and Ella were okay.

"Isn't she adorable?" Rachel said as she looked up at her mom.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "She looks just like you."

Rachel carefully lifted the carrier up and looked at her mom. "I just fed her, so maybe she will sleep in the car." Rachel smiled.

Shelby smiled again at her daughter. "Your handling this so well."

"I want to make sure I'm a good mom to her." Rachel said.

Shelby put her arm around Rachel and looked at Ella. "Your doing an amazing job."

"Is Finn at home?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah he is. He wants to make sure Ella's first time going home is special."

"He's so sweet." Rachel said, smiling. "Can we leave now? I don't want to keep Finn waiting."

"Lets go." Shelby said as they walked out of the hospital room with Ella.

x

Rachel smiled as she walked towards Finn's front door. She handed her space key to her mom. As Shelby unlocked the door, Rachel looked down at her baby girl. "Welcome home, Ella."

They walked inside and Rachel looked around wondering where Finn was. She walked into the living room.

"Surprise!"  
>Rachel covered her mouth and saw everyone from New Directions standing there. She looked down at Ella to make sure the noise didn't scare her. She looked around the room to see pink balloons. There was a banner on the wall that said 'Welcome Home Rachel And Ella.'<p>

"Surprise." Finn said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you did this!" Rachel said before pulling Finn into a tight hug.

"Can I hold my goddaughter?" Quinn asked as she kneeled down next to Ella's carrier.

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Sure."

The group watched as Quinn lifted Ella out of the carrier. This was their first time seeing the baby. They couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god. A second Rachel Berry." Mercedes said looking at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Rachel, she looks just like you." Tina said, looking at Ella's dark hair and brown eyes.

"She's a cutie, isn't she?" Quinn said as she sat down on the couch with Ella in her arms. "Puck, could you bring my bag over?"

Puck was holding Beth in his arms. He picked up Quinn's bag and brought it over to her. He put Beth down and the little girl walked over to see the baby.

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a pink box. She handed it to Rachel.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Open it." Quinn told her. "Little present for Ella."

Rachel opened the box and saw a tiny gold bracelet. It had Ella's name written on it and a little star on it.

"It's going to take a while until it fits her." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and looked at her friend. "Quinn, you didn't have too."

"I wanted to get something for my little goddaughter." Quinn said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and gave her a tight hug. Everyone gathered around to see Ella.

x

Later that night, after everyone had left Finn, Kurt and their parents were cleaning up. Rachel got changed into her pajamas while Finn was spending time with Ella. Now Rachel was sitting on the couch, trying her best to calm down her crying daughter.

"I don't know why she's crying. I fed and burped her." She said.

"Sweetie, she might be just tired." Carole said over the Ella's crying. "Now would be a good time to put her to bed. Take her upstairs where it will be more quiet."

Rachel nodded and stood up. "I think I'll do that."

"Go straight to sleep when you put Ella to bed." Carole said. "You look tired."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I will."

A few minutes later Finn walked downstairs into the living room after getting ready for bed. He was expecting to see Rachel there, but she wasn't.

"Did Rachel go to bed?" Finn asked.

Kurt was taking down the banner from the wall. "She went upstairs to get Ella to sleep. So how does it feel to be a dad?"

Finn smiled. "It feels amazing. I can't believe she's my daughter."

Kurt smiled and looked at his stepbrother. "You know Ella is just like Rachel. I noticed a lot of things that makes her just like you."

"Really?" Finn asked with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "She's going to get more like you as she gets older."

"I know she has Rachel's personality." Finn said, laughing. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, go upstairs to Rachel and Ella."

Finn smiled before walking out. "I'll see you in the morning."

x

When Finn walked into his bedroom he saw Rachel sitting on the bed with Ella in her arms. Rachel looked at Finn, smiling and with an excited look on her face.

"I sang to her and I got her to go to sleep." She said.

"Well done." Finn said as he watched Rachel stood up and held Ella close. Rachel walked over and gently put her into her crib.

"She looks so tiny." Rachel said, looking at her sleeping daughter.

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "She's perfect. I think we should get some sleep. Ella will most likely wake up during the night."  
>Rachel nodded and yawned. "Good idea."<p>

Finn watches as Rachel went over to the bed and turned of the bedside lamp before she lay down. Finn went over and closed the bedroom door and turned of the light.

"Ella is really popular with the Glee Club. Everyone wanted to hold her today." He said with a laugh. When Rachel didn't answer he turned around and looked at her to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he walked over to her and covered her with the covers. He turned off the lamp before getting into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Here we go :) Chapter 34 :) Really hope you like it. I loved writing it :)**_

x

Rachel groaned as she was woken up by the sound of crying in the room. She pulled the blankets close to her and kept her eyes shut. "Finn, what time is it?"

Finn yawned as he sat up and looked at the clock. "Just after seven."

"She's not due her bottle for another while." Rachel said as she got out of the bed and lifted the baby out of her crib. "I know what the problem is, do you want to change her diaper or should I?"

"I'll do it." Finn said as he got up. "You go back to sleep."

Rachel shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to take my morning shower. Then I'll get Ella's bottle ready."

"Okay." Finn said as he took Ella from Rachel. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." Rachel said with a smile before she got her bathrobe left the bedroom.

Finn brought Ella over to her changing table and started changing her diaper. Ella was now three weeks old. Finn and Rachel loved being parents, but it was hard. They found it very difficult with Ella waking up during the night. Both of them even started sleeping during the day. It was also cost them a lot of money now that diapers and baby food had to be bought every week. Even through it was hard, they loved it and they were happy.

Finn dressed Ella in a bright pink shirt with dark pink stars on it. He put pink leggings and socks on her.

"Now, we just have to wait for mommy to get your bottle ready. That okay with you, Ellie?" Finn said, using one of the many nicknames he had for his daughter. Even though Rachel told him not to use her nicknames much.

Finn held Ella in his arms while he grabbed his Xbox controller and threw it on the bed. He then turned on the Xbox and TV. He lay Ella on the bed and got down beside her. Ella's little head turned towards the TV. Finn smiled he got the controller and put one of his arms around his daughter.

x

After Rachel got out of the shower she started drying her hair. Today was the day Rachel was not looking forward too. Today Shelby was leaving. Shelby promised she would be there to make sure everything was okay with the baby. Plans changed and Shelby had to leave for NYC earlier then originally planned.

Today was also Finn's first day back in work since Ella was born. So while he's working, Quinn will be taking Rachel to the airport.

After finishing her hair, she walked into the bedroom wearing her bathrobe. She saw Finn and Ella lying on the bed, playing videos games.

"Are you letting her watch one of your violent video games?" She said in a serious tone as she walked in.

Finn laughed and looked at Rachel. "No. It's a car racing game. Ella hasn't taken her eyes off the screen. I think she likes the colours."

Finn continued playing the game and was distracted by a sudden flash. He looked up and saw Rachel holding her digital camera. "Rachel!"

Rachel laughed and put the camera back on the shelve. "I'm sorry. It's such a cute picture. What time do you have to go to work at?"

"Ten." Finn said as he lifted Ella into his arms. "But I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you two."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend as he cuddled his baby girl close. "Finn, everyone has to go back to work at some point."

Finn nodded. "I know. I want to be with you today. I know it's going to be an emotional day."

Rachel looked down and sighed. "Quinn will be with me. Don't worry I won't be alone. Also Quinn is going to come over for a while later."

"Just promise you'll call if you need me." Finn said.

Rachel nodded before going over and kissing Finn. "I promise."

x

"Okay, I think I have everything." Shelby said, looking through her bag to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything important. "Our flight is leaving soon."

"Do you have some toys to keep Beth entertained on the plane?" Quinn asked, as she looked at the little girl in her arms.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Yeah she'll be fine."

They heard an announcement saying that the next flight to NYC was now boarding. Shelby sighed and looked at the girls. It was time to say goodbye.

"I better go." She said.

She leaned down and looked at Ella who was awake in her stroller. She gently kissed the baby's head. "I love you. Be a good girl for your mommy and daddy."

"I guess I'll see you soon." Rachel said with tear filled eyes.

Shelby pulled her daughter into a big hug and held her tightly. "I'm going to call you everyday. We can talk on the webcam."

"Mom, thank you so much for these past few months. You've helped me so much. You taught be everything I needed to learn with taking care of Ella. Thank you." Rachel said.

Shelby smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "No problem, sweetie. I'm going to see you soon. I love you."

Quinn looked at Beth who was playing with her necklace. "Can I have a hug?"

Beth smiled and wrapped her little arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn held her close and rubbed her back. "I'll see you very soon, sweetheart."

Shelby took Beth from Quinn and looked at the two girls. "I better go. I'll call you both later."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears as she watched her mom walk away.

"Hey, come here." Quinn said before pulling Rachel into a tight hug. Letting Rachel cry onto her shoulder. Quinn started crying when Shelby was out of sight with Beth.

"Can we go now?" Rachel said after a minute when she started to calm down.

Quinn nodded and wiped her tears away. "Off course."

Rachel got behind Ella's stroller and held the handles as herself and Quinn left the airport.

x

"I feel horrible." Rachel said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I didn't think I would get this emotional."

Quinn looked at Rachel who was sitting in the passenger seat. She turned her attention back to the road. "This is not like last time, Rachel. You are going to see her again soon. Your going to talk to her everyday."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "I know. I guess it's just hard to say goodbye after spending so much time with her these past few months."

"I think you need to relax and focus on Ella. Then focus on getting into NYADA." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Ella who was sleeping in her car seat. Whatever happened, Rachel and Ella were going to get through it together.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Here's chapter 35 :) I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. Last weekend I got a beautiful new baby cousin. :) Hope you enjoy.**_

x

"All done, baby." Rachel said as she took the bottle away from Ella. She gently lifted Ella up and started patting her back.

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table. She had just finished giving Ella her morning bottle. Finn walked in, about to leave for work. He was surprised to see Rachel and Ella there. Rachel was dressed and had her hair and make up done.

"You want some breakfast, Rachel?" Finn asked as he started making himself some toast.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "No thanks. I already had some cereal and a cup of coffee."

Ever since Ella was born, Rachel had changed. In a good way. She was so organised when it came to taking care of Ella. She made sure she had enough diapers, powder and baby food. She had a schedule for times when Ella should be asleep or have her bottle. Rachel always had bottles ready on time.

Finn saw a bag on the table he looked in to see three diapers, a small bottle of powder and a small tube of cream. He also saw a prepared bottle. He looked at his girlfriend who was still patting Ella's back. "Are you going out today?"

Rachel was about to answer when she heard Ella bump. "Good girl. Do you want your binky?" Rachel picked up the pink pacifier up from the table. Ella opened her mouth and waited for Rachel to place the pacifier in her mouth. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "I'm going to my dads today."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded and watched as Ella held her moms finger. "I have to do it. I don't want to stop them from seeing Ella."

"I just don't want you to get upset." Finn said putting his arm around Rachel.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's cheek. "I won't. I just want them to meet Ella."

"You know you just have to call me if you need anything." Finn said before kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine."

x

It felt weird going back to her house. Rachel felt like a stranger here, even though this is where she grew up. She got out of her car and took out Ella's carrier. She took a deep breath as she walked to the front door of her old house. She knocked on the door and looked at her daughter. She couldn't even see Ella because she was wrapped up in blankets to keep her warm. The door opened and Rachel saw Leroy there.

"Rachel. Hi."

Rachel smiled. "Hi daddy. Can I come in?"

Leroy nodded and moved to the side so Rachel could walk in. She walked into the living room to see Hiram sitting there, reading the newspaper. Everything was the same sine the night she left.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Rachel." Hiram said back as he put the newspaper down. Straight away he noticed the carrier and Rachel's bump was gone. "You had the baby?"  
>Rachel smiled and nodded. "I had her four weeks ago. I've been busy so I didn't get a chance to come here yet."<p>

"What did you name her?" Leroy asked as he sat down next to Hiram.

"Ella." Rachel said. "Do you want to see her?"

Both men nodded. They watched as Rachel took the blanket off Ella. She took the straps off and carefully lifted the sleeping baby out of the carrier.

Rachel dressed Ella up since she was going to see Hiram and Leroy. Ella was dressed in a pink dress with white tights and tiny pink shoes. She was also wearing a purple cardigan that Carole's friend made for her.

Rachel put Ella's down on her lap and Ella started to cry. Rachel kissed her head and gently rocked her. "Shh. Mommy's here."

"Rachel, she looks just like you." Hiram said staring at the baby.

Rachel laughed and looked at her daughter. "Everyone says she looks like me."

"She looks just like you did when you were a baby." Hiram said.

Rachel looked at Leroy, who didn't take his eyes off Ella. "Would you like to hold her, daddy?"

"I'd love too." He said. Rachel stood up and gently placed Ella in Leroy's arms.

"She's beautiful." Leroy said. "You know, this feels like the moment I held you for the first time."

"Thank you for letting us see her." Hiram said to his daughter.

"I want you both to be in Ella's life. I want her to grow up knowing who you both are. There's just one thing I want you to do." Rachel said.

"What is it?" Leroy asked.

"I know your angry at me for getting pregnant at sixteen. I want to to treat Ella the same way you would if I had her after I got married. Ella is the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't this teenage pregnancy to have any affect on her."

Hiram looked at Leroy and nodded. "We promise. We're both so sorry we acted the way we did. We will never forgive ourselves for it."  
>Leroy nodded. "I'm very proud of you Rachel. You handled the pregnancy so well. I can tell your doing a great job with Ella. Is Finn helping?"<p>

Rachel nodded. "Finn has been amazing. When he's not working, he's helping with the baby."  
>"We just want you to be happy. Are you going to New York?" Leroy asked.<p>

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. Right now I'm focusing on Ella."

"Well, me and your father were talking. We have money saved that we want to give to you." Hiram said.

Rachel shook her head. "No. No, I'm not taking money from you."

"Rachel, it's your money." Leroy said calmly. "We saved it for you. We want you to have it. It should be enough to get you started with an apartment."

"Thank you so much." Rachel said with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

Hiram took Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled and moved closer to her fathers and daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey! Yes, I'm still alive! I've had a lot of things going on these past few weeks. Anyway I'm here, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait.**_

x

"Finn! Your going to be late!" Carole shouted up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She heard her son shout back.

"This is really exciting, isn't it?" Rachel said with a smile.

Carole smiled at Rachel who was standing at the end of the staircase holding her three month old daughter. "It is. My only son starting college for the first time."

"Mom, it's no big deal." Finn laughed as he walked down the stairs. Ready to leave for college.

"It is. My only son is all grown up." Carole said, holding back tears. "I'm so proud of you."

Rachel looked down at Ella and smiled. "Are you going to wish your daddy luck on his first day of college?"

"Let me hold her. " Finn said with a smile as he took Ella from Rachel.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Burt asked.

Finn took his attention away from his daughter and looked at his stepfather. "No thanks. If I stay any longer I'll be late."

"Rachel are you going to be okay on your own today?" Carole said as she got her purse.

Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine."

This past week has been horrible for Rachel. Quinn and Kurt left for New York. Everyone from her graduating class were gone to different parts of the country. Rachel was lonely without her best friends. Rachel would be looking for a job, since she has no one to take care of Ella, getting a job wasn't an option.

"I better go." Finn said before gently kissing Ella's forehead. He gave her back to Rachel. He smiled as he kissed Rachel. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay. I love you." Rachel said back.

x

The day was boring for Rachel. All could do was watch TV. She had already cleaned the kitchen. Ella was sleeping. Everyone was at work, college or school. Rachel sighed as she looked through the channels to try and find something she might enjoy watching.

She heard her phone ring and she smiled before answering. "Hello?"

"Please come back! We miss you!" She heard Tina say down the phone.

Rachel laughed. "I wish I could. I have to take care of my little girl."

"I hate school now." Tina said.

"Why? What about Glee Club?" Rachel said back.

Tina sighed. "It's not the same. We have new singers and their really good. It's not the same."

"Next summer we're all going to meet up again. I promise." Rachel said.

"I better go to class, Rach. I'll you again after school." Tina said before hanging up.

"Bye Tina." Rachel said before putting her phone down.

She heard a cry over the baby monitor and quickly ran upstairs to check on her daughter. She walked into the bedroom and smiled as she lifted Ella out of her crib. "Hey Sweetie."

Rachel looked at her watch and realized Ella was due her bottle around now. She carried Ella downstairs and brought her into the kitchen. A prepared bottle was waiting on the kitchen counter for them. Rachel picked it up and brought Ella into the living-room. Ella had her tiny mouth open, ready for her bottle. Rachel smiled as she started to feed Ella and watch TV. She was soon interrupted the sound of her phone. She picked it up to see a new message from Quinn.

_"We need to talk on the webcam later. I miss you."_

Rachel sighed as she wrote a reply telling Quinn she missed her. Rachel hated the fact Quinn was gone. When Finn was in work, Quinn would come over. They would go out with Ella. Rachel felt lonely without her friends. All Rachel did these days was cleaning, going shopping or going for walks with Ella. Rachel loved being with her daughter.

x

When Finn came home from college, he found Rachel curled up on the couch, sleeping. Ella was asleep in the little crib they kept in the living room. The TV was turned off, Rachel had a book in her hand. Finn smiled as he walked over the gently took the book from Rachel's hand. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Your home." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn smiled as he sat down next to Rachel. "Yeah I just came in."

"Is she still asleep?" Rachel asked as she got up and looked in direction of the crib.

Finn smiled as he also looked over. "Yeah she is. Do you know when she will wake up?"

"I'm guessing another hour." Rachel said as she looked up at the clock. She sat up on the couch and smiled at Finn. "How was your first day?"

"Great!" Finn said with a smile. "Mostly spent my first day getting to know everyone and find my way around the college."

"So your happy you picked this college? " Rachel asked with a smile.

"So happy." Finn said with a nod. "I know things haven't really been great for you lately."  
>Rachel sighed and nodded. "I will be honest, most days I wish I was going to college. Or else I wish I was working. I'm just happy knowing me, you and Ella are together."<p>

Finn sighed and kissed Rachel's forehead. "You'll get into NYADA soon. I promise."

Rachel smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "Thank you for being so supportive. I think it is better that I'm waiting to go to college."

"Believe me, Rachel. College is going to be an amazing experience for you." Finn said. "I just know you will love it."

"Maybe I should apply for next year." Rachel said, thinking out loud. "I mean Ella would be older."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I think you should do whatever you think is right."

Rachel was about the say something when she heard Ella cry.

"I got her." Finn said as he got up and lifted Ella up. "Hey baby girl."

Rachel smiled while watching Finn hold his daughter. "She missed you today."

Finn sat down on the couch next to Rachel and held Ella close. "I missed the both of you."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and daughter.


End file.
